The Girl Time Forgot
by Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious
Summary: My original Doctor Who story. The Doctor recieves a mysterious message: a young girl begging for help. Now it's up to him and Clara to save her. But there are questions: who is she? Where is she from? How did she message the Doctor through a dream? Read and find out. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who
1. The Doctor's Dream

Chapter 1: The Doctor's Dream

The Doctor never sleeps. When he does he is plagued by nightmares. Most nights they are about when he left Gallifrey. Burning, screaming, death. This poisons his dreams. But tonight was different. He stood atop a hill of ice and snow. The land was just that, all ice and snow. It was very similar to the planet of the Ood. The wind was howling in his ears. Snow caked his hair and face. He brushed the snow from his eyes. Strange, it looked like snow…but he couldn't feel it. Actually he couldn't feel anything, except the wind. But then again this was a dream. He turned his back to look at the sky. It was all heavy clouds.

Suddenly the wind stopped howling. It changed into something…something sad. Then he realized it was a song. He couldn't understand the words, but it sent shivers down his spine. Like he had heard it before. Then he felt something wet on his face. He reached his hand up and sure enough his cheek was wet. He was crying. Why was he crying? Then it dawned on him. He had heard this song before. A long, long time ago. A song that could touch darkness. A song of rebirth, of joy, and of hope.

"You remember. Don't you?" A voice called to him. He spun around quickly, almost slipping on the ice. He put his hands up ninja style as if to attack the voice. But there was no one there. He must have imagined it. "You heard me. You remember, don't you?" This time the voice was full of sass. It reminded him of Clara, who hopefully wasn't in this dream (any dream with Clara in it never ends well). He spun around again. But there was no one; the voice had come from nowhere. "You're looking but you're not really seeing." The voice was definitely female. Young, by the sound of her, probably her late teens or early twenties.

"Who are you?" he called out "Where are you?" He spun a 360 but there was nothing by hills of ice and snow. "I am Lost." She spoke again. "Lost" he repeated slowly "That doesn't really help me." "Lost to time." She chuckled. The Doctor scratched his floppy brown hair and said "What?" "Where do you think you are?" she asked him. "Oh I dunno. Planet of the Ood." He said sarcastically. He was tired of talking to the disembodied voice. Nothing good can ever come from speaking to a disembodied voice. "Beyond space and time." Her voice echoed across the wind. "What?" he asked again. "I am lost, Doctor, lost to time. In this place beyond the known universe. I have been here for a long time."

The Doctor pondered this new information. _Beyond the universe. Impossible. Well, not entirely impossible. It could be like House and the TARDIS junkyard. Stuck in the plughole at the end of the universe. Or possibly like the pocket universe Hila Tukurian. But she said she had been here for a long time a pocket universe would have faded by now. _He was so engrossed with his own thoughts that he didn't notice the wind and snow swirling behind him. The snow was slowly turning into a figure.

"I don't know what's more infuriating talking to someone who isn't there or not even acknowledging them when they do create a body." Spoke the figure. The Doctor turned around slowly taking her in. The creature or voice or whatever she was just the wind whirling the snow around in a feministic figure. She was constantly moving and in the Doctor's opinion, making him very dizzy. "You are trying to figure out how this place is possible. This land of ice and snow is the Forgotten Glaciers of Verrix. Like me it is also lost to time." The Doctor straightened his beloved bowtie and snorted "The Glaciers of Verrix didn't disappear, they melted." "The Verrixians were embarrassed that they lost one of their own glaciers. Surely you don't think they would actually tell someone about it." The Doctor mumbled under his breath. "No, no I don't."

"I do have one question however." The Doctor told her. "Speak then." "How did you do this? Find a way to talk to me?" The Doctor looked at the figure and he had to say she looked…uncomfortable. "I need your help. Like I said I'm lost to time. My body lies out here, in this frozen wasteland. My mind is awake but my body sleeps. It is safe for the time being but the glacier is not." She spoke softly, her voice shaking slightly. "The glacier was pulled out of orbit of the Verrixian system toward here, the end of the universe. The original glacier was 68 miles long, it is now 8." "How is that possible? 60 miles disappearing?" He was curious now. "The end of the universe." She spoke bluntly, giving nothing else which slightly irritated The Doctor. "I know where you are. I said how…oh" he said it finally dawning on him, he dragged his hands down his face, then stroking his prominent chin, "The Fabric of Reality."

The figure nodded. "The glacier hit the end of the universe and it ripped open the Fabric of Reality. I don't know how. An internal force must have erupted from the glacier at the exact moment it hit the end of the universe. That's my best guess." She said as she shrugged her snowy shoulders. "That would explain it." He said "Possibly" he added quickly. "You must act quickly Doctor. Time is of the essence. The glacier is getting smaller by the minute and only you can save me. Wake up and find me. Please Doctor, you're my only hope. Find me. Please find me!" her voice echoed out as he felt the bed around him. His fingers grabbed the silky sheets as he struggled to wake up. His eyelids burst open revealing hazy, green eyes. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Then the memory of the dream came crashing down on him. He threw back the purple, silk sheets and jumped out of the bed. He meant to take a quick power nap, so luckily he was fully dressed, apart from his shoes. He grabbed his beloved Victorian boots and hobbled around as he tried to lace them. He retrieved his dark, tweed jacket from the arm of his chair and bolted towards the door. He cried out "Clara, wherever you are or whatever you're doing, drop it. We've got a rescue mission." He ran to the TARDIS control room, thinking to himself. _Good things can come from dreaming. _


	2. The Lost Glacier of Verrix

**Wow already 6 followers. Didn't see that coming. Just as you requested Chapter 2! BTW, if you haven't seen the Name of the Doctor yet, there are spoilers in here. So I recommend watching it first. **

Chapter 2: The Lost Glacier of Verrix

Clara was in the library. She had blanket draped across her leg. Even though she was in front of the fireplace she was still rather chilly. The TARDIS still didn't like her, so the stupid ship had upped the air conditioner. She had told the Doctor this once, but he brushed it off saying the library needed to be kept cool for the books. She knew he was lying through his teeth, but she didn't want to complain.

She was curled up in her favorite chair with a new book. She had some free time because she insisted the Doctor take a nap. He may be a Time Lord but that doesn't mean he shouldn't sleep. She cracked open the spine, smiling as the smell of fresh paper tickled her nose. She had just begun reading the first page when she heard a door in the distance slamming. Following the slam was the Doctor's familiar voice. "Clara, wherever you are or whatever you're doing, drop it. We've got a rescue mission." She heard the quick patter of feet hitting the floor, and she knew he was racing to the TARDIS console. She groaned slightly and stuck a bookmark in her novel. _You are so going to owe me, Chin Boy. _With that thought on her mind, she got up from her chair and ran out of the library.

The Doctor was fiddling with levers and switches on the TARDIS console when Clara walked in. He smiled as she made her way towards him. "I thought I put you down for a nap, mister." She said poking him in the chest. He chuckled "Well I didn't think I would have such a cryptic dream jostling me from sleep. Guess we were both wrong." "What? What dream? Not another nightmare." She asked him growing serious. "No, no, no nightmares. Just a snow girl and singing winds." He said quickly. "Excuse me?" Clara's eyes widen. "You're excused." "Ha ha, very funny. Be serious. A girl made of snow?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "And singing winds" He added. "Okay, let me wrapped my head around this. You saw a girl…made of snow and the wind was singing to you. Did you hit your head or something? Are you running a temperature?" she asked as she put her hands on his face. He wrapped his hands around her wrists keeping her hands on his face.

"No, I had a dream. It involve a girl made of snow, she was calling to me for help. How she did it? Search me." He realized her hands were still on his face. He quickly let her wrists go and stepped back. Clara was disappointed by this but didn't show it. So she spoke instead "In a dream? What if it's a trap? As you said this is 'the most powerful ship in the universe'. What if she wants to steal it or kill you or…?" "Clara! Number 1: only a finite number of things can get into my head. Into my dreams? Almost nothing. But a person…well not really a person, really more of a mind… but still, her mind was calling out for help. I can't ignore that. I have a duty." "Last time you said you have a duty, a great evil infiltrated your time stream, making me jump into it and almost die. How can you keep doing this?" she asked. She was generally worried. _What if this the Great Intelligence's doing? What if they didn't burn up? What if they're still messing with his time line? _She thought to herself as the Doctor glided around the console, twisting knobs and flicking switches. He stopped to pondered her question "Because" he stated slowly, "if I don't, then no one will." He looked at her and offered a small smile. Which she returned and said "So, then. Where are we going?" The Doctor's smile grew "The end of the universe" He flicked the final switch and off they went.

* * *

"I'm not staying behind." "Yes you are." "No!" "Yes!" Clara and the Doctor were arguing as they made their way down the corridors of the TARDIS. The Doctor checked the sensors to see what the environment was outside after the TARDIS landed, and it was… well let's just say colder than an ice star. They entered the TARDIS wardrobe looking for space suits. "I'm so coming and there's nothing you can say to stop me." "Clara, it's below -108 degrees out there. Even with a space suit, we'd only have 20 minutes before we would start to feel the cold." "You don't know where this girl is. If we were to split up we could easily find her in 20 minutes." "Easily?!" "Eh. More along the lines of hopefully." "Fine then. Have it your way." The Doctor said finally giving in. They grabbed the bright orange suits and helmets, then made their way back to the TARDIS console. "That's Clara: 2. The Doctor: 0." "Oi! Stop keeping score." "No!"

"Remember 20 minutes." "Gotchya." They split up and made their ways across the icy, barren landscape. Clara carefully made her way across the ice, trying very hard not to slip. The sky was heavy with clouds and the wind kept blowing snow onto her helmet, making it harder to see. She found it quite hard to peer out of her helmet as well as trying to walk across the ice. Not after long, she hit a rough patch and lost her balance. "Oomph!" she cried out. Her flashlight skidded from her and into the snow bank. She crawled over to it and reached to pick it up when the snow collapse, taking the flashlight with it. "Ugh." She said as the flashlight clang against something metal. "Hmm" she exclaimed. She looked down and saw the flashlight leaning against… a metal hatch! She smiled and then yelled out "Doctor!"

"Hmm" the Doctor said as he examined the hatch. "Well?" Clara asked. He peered at the readings from his screwdriver. "Well, it's old… really old. But it looks completely new. But then again Fabric of Reality… things leaking out… Honestly I haven't got a clue." He looked over at her and smiled deviously "Wanna open it?" "Definitely" she said grinning. He pointed the screwdriver around the edges of the hatch and then he stepped back. It popped open. "Braveheart, Clara." He said stepping into the darkness.

"Hello" the Doctor spoke into the darkness "Helloooooo. Anybody home?" Clara dropped down next to him "Do you seriously think anybody's gonna answer?" "Possibly. Move around see if you can find the girl." She moved off to the left and he to the right. The ship was small, about 15 feet in every direction, the walls were curved and there was a center console. That looked… strangely like the TARDIS's. She was too busy looking at the ship to notice a patch of ice on the metal floor. "Oomph!" she said as she landed on her bottom. "Clara, you all right?" the Doctor said coming over to help her up. "Yeah, just slipped… on the ice… Doctor why's it red?" Sure enough the ice was a pale red and it continue to…

"Oh my stars!" Clara exclaimed. The red ice… was frozen blood and it led to a young girl. She was frozen over with a thin layer of ice. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and examined her. The ice was about an inch thick but you could still see her clearly. She looked about 17, 18… maybe 19 years old. She was pretty besides the red gash to the side of her head, it was more than likely cause of death. If that didn't kill her than the cold would have. She had pale porcelain skid, peach-colored lips and ebony hair. The doctor read the scans on his screwdriver as Clara backed away from the body. Clara's lip trembled as she spoke "So she's…" The Doctor sighed "Yes, most definitely dead. She died a long time ago. The ice acted as a chrysalis. Sealing her in, preventing deterioration. She could have been like this for hundreds of years. Clara was near tears "But if she died a long time ago. How did she contact you hundreds of years in the future?" "I dunno. She said she was lost… maybe her conscience survived for a while… I dunno. I really don't know and that infuriates me." He sighed deeply. Clara backed up even farther to just give him some room, then she hit something.

"Ah!" "What is it?" The Doctor asked without looking up from the dead girl. Clara whimpered "At least she didn't go alone." Sure enough there was another girl frozen in ice. The ice hadn't fully formed around her face but the rest of her body was trapped. Her arms thrown up in front of her as if she was warding something off and her eyes were closed. The Doctor was still bent in front of the first girl, murmuring to himself. Clara examined the second girl. "They look sorta similar," turning to look at the one fully frozen "maybe they were sisters." She turned back to the second girl. "AHHHH!" she screamed. The second girl's eyes were open. She tried to murmur something. "Mmmm" she tried to say. "DOCTOR!" Clara screeched. He was next to her in a second and started waving the sonic screwdriver in the second girl's face. "Get her out!" Clara yelled. "It's kinda hard to work when you're shouting in my ear! If I can just find the right frequency." He said twisting the screwdriver.

Then a high pitch whine came from the screwdriver. The ice around the second girl cracked. The Doctor twisted the sonic screwdriver again and the ice surrounding her shattered. The still-alive girl went crashing to the floor. The Doctor bent down "She's still frozen solid… that is to say her blood and muscles, Clara. Help me get her to the TARDIS." They struggled to lug the frozen girl onto the Doctor's shoulder. So she was bent over one of his shoulders, still frozen. "Don't worry you're safe now" he told to her "Let's go Clara." And then they ran back to the TARDIS. Leaving the dead girl, the crashed ship, and the glacier to the mercy of the Fabric of Reality.

**Please comment about what you like in this chapter, what you didn't like, etc. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Sisterhood of New New Delhi**

**Love, Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious**


	3. The Sisterhood of New New Delhi

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Chapter 3: The Sisterhood of New New Delhi**

The TARDIS had just stop making its landing noise when Clara stepped out the doors. She had ditched the bright orange space suit and left it on the control room's floor. "Doctor!" she yelled back into the TARDIS "Come on. She can't last much longer like that." She turned back to survey the city. They decided to take the ice girl to a hospital, preferably one that specialized in defrosting. According to the Doctor, they were in the year 5 billion and 69. The planet they were on was called New Earth. Clara wanted to question the Doctor about this but they were otherwise preoccupied with the ice girl. "I'm coming. Don't worry." The Doctor yell to Clara. Then there was a loud crashing "You all right?" "Yep, we're fine, splendid in fact, refulgent." He said quickly. Clara giggled and stared out at the city. She had seen pictures of old New Delhi. But this was something else

The city was built next to a sea. The water was turquoise and the beaches were white sand. The buildings were all different style, sizes and colors. It reminded Clara of Barcelona, Nice, and Istanbul all mixed together. The city was built into the side of a large hill, and at the center of the hill was a gorgeous temple but it there was a symbol on the front she didn't recognize. It was a green crescent moon. They were about give or take a thousand yards away. Then another loud clanking noise came from behind her. The Doctor was trying to pull one of those dolly things through the open TARDIS doors. "Little help" he said wheezing. She grab hold of the metal handle and pulled. The dolly hit the ground hard. "Mmm" groaned the ice girl. "Sorry" replied the Doctor and Clara. Then they started lugging her towards the temple.

"Sorry but could get some help" the said speaking to a person behind the reception desk. "What ails you?" the veiled figure replied. "Umm, not me, my… friend." "What ails your friend?" "Umm, you better come and look." The figure got up and moved to the front side of the desk. The figure was dressed in a simple white robe and had a large U-shaped hat on her head. She bent down in front of the ice girl and removed her veil. Clara gasped for the woman was… from what she could tell… a cat. "Doctor?" she whispered to him. "Oh yes." He said looking at her "In the future, you… well evolved… mated with different species. This is a Sister of Plenitude, they're the ones who run the hospital. Had a nasty run-in with them a couple years ago. They tried to cure everything but infecting homegrown flesh. But they stopped… I think?"

"You speak of something that happened 46 years ago. The Sisterhood has redeemed itself. We no longer perform such practices." The sister spoke "You're friend is experiencing a type of paralysis. The ice has formed over most of her body. How she survived, I do not know. But I will call Sister Quinneth to see you to the environmental chambers. We should be able to return her to her original state." The Sister returned to her station and proceeded to call Sister Quinneth. "Thank you so much." Clara said "By the way, what was your name?" "Sister Agatha Tamsin" she replied. "Here is Sister Quinneth, she will take care of your friend and answer any questions you may have. Good day." With that final statement, she turned back to her computer.

* * *

"Our facilities here are top-of-the-line. Your friend should be fine after we returned her to her original state." spoke Sister Quinneth, she was younger than Sister Agatha Tamsin and had a more kind demeanor. They were wheeling the ice girl towards Ward 7, where they house the environmental chambers. "You make it sound if she was petrified or something" Clara said giggling. The sister looked at Clara with a confused look. "What do 'petrified' mean?" "Oh, nuthin'. It was just a reference from a book." Clara smiled over at the Doctor, who was wheeling the ice girl, and he returned it. "Yes, I don't think a basilisk could have survived in that glacier. They started giggling and then the Sister stopped. "We are here." she said pointing to a large, circular white door. "Place her in there."

Clara opened the large door to reveal a simple white room, no deeper than 4 feet. The Doctor wheeled the ice girl into place and she murmured something "Mmm" "I know" he said grabbing her hand, "I know you're scared, but you'll see. In a minute you'll be defrosted and then we can discuss how you contacted me, who you are and where you're from. It'll be okay." He let go of her hand and sealed the door. The sister went over to a control panel, set the temperature and pressed the 'Start' button. A blinding light came through the little window in the door, signaling that the process was starting. "It'll be about 3-4 minutes. We have to de-ice her blood and muscles and start the circulation again. Afterwards, she'll be fine."

The sister turned away from the Doctor and Clara to view some charts and scans. So they leaned up against the wall and talked "What do you think?" she asked him "About what?" "I dunno everything. The dream. The glacier. The ship. How she survived the entire time? Anything of thousand questions. Who she is? Where she's from? That outfit she was wearing?" "What outfit?" "You didn't even notice?" The Doctor stuttered at her "Well… I was kind of busy saving her life…Why would I care what she was wearing?" "Ugh! She was wearing a red jacket, matching red skirt and black boots." "And I would care because…" "I've seen that outfit before. I've worn that outfit before." The Doctor was even more confused. "So what, you shop at the same boutique?" "I saw and wore that outfit on Gallifrey. When I jumped into your time stream I was spread across everywhere you went or will go. When I was a Time Lady and convinced you to steal the TARDIS, I wore that exact same outfit!"

The Doctor pondered this. It was impossible. Completely and totally impossible, but Clara had just pointed out a very big clue into identifying the girl. He went over to Sister Quinneth. "Have you taken scans of her, yet?" "Yes, of course." She showed the Doctor the folder in her hand "There in here." "May I?" "Yes, you may" He took the file from her and looked at her full body scan. He wasn't after the picture of her brain. He pulled out the one of her chest cavity. "Oh my God." He spoke softly. "Doctor? What is it?" Clara looked at him with curious eyes. Then the machine beeped. "She's ready" said Sister Quinneth.

She went and pulled open the door. The girl was curled up on the floor and the dolly was a pile of ashes next to her. "Uhh." She groaned. The sister helped her stand, "Don't try to talk, Dear. You have been out of it for a while. Come along." She took her around the corner, probably to examine her. Clara wanted to follow, just to make sure she was okay; but looking over at the Doctor, she knew he needed her more.

"What do the scans say?" He handed them to her without looking at her. "Oh my stars." She said looking at the scan. There sitting in the girl's chest cavity… were two hearts. "Oh Doctor." She spoke softly looking at him. He looked up at her, his green eyes void of all emotion. "Excuse me" And he left, without saying another word.

**Please comment. Or whatever. And stay tuned for the next chapter: The Last Time Lady**


	4. The Last Time Lady

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**In this chapter you find out who the mysterious girl-in-ice is. But I guess you found out by the chapter title. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4: The Last Time Lady**

Clara wanted to go after the Doctor, but she didn't want to leave the girl. She had just woken up from a couple hundred years sleep. She would be confused and disorientated. It didn't seem right to leave her, but she had no idea how the Doctor was feeling or what he was doing. She was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of there being another Time Lord in existence, well make that Time Lady. She rubbed her fingertips against her temples and tried to process everything that had just happened in the last 5 minutes.

The Doctor was walking. He needed to get outside, just to breathe. He saw a sign to Visitor Gardens and decided to head there. When he got there, he didn't stop to admire the flowers or lily pond. He plunked himself down on a stone bench and out his head in his hands. He should be thrilled. He should be ecstatic. But he wasn't and he didn't know why. After 1000 years he was used to being the "Last of the Time Lords". _Maybe it's actually 900. Oh God. I'm getting old. I can't even tell the difference anymore._ He started to stroke his prominent chin and get lost in his head.

Clara was still rubbing her head when another Sister came from around the corner. She was carrying a scrap of red fabric. "Hello" she said to Clara. "Oh hi, sorry you're not Sister Quinneth are you?" "No, I'm Novice Leshna" "Okay, sorry not from around these parts. Um… what's that?" she said pointing to the scrap of fabric. "Oh, it's your friend's clothes. They were rather old and falling apart so we gave her some others to wear. Sister Quinneth asked me to dispose of them." "Do you mind if I take them?" That question received her an odd look from Leshna. "I thought she would just like to keep them. Like a memento of sorts. Possibly a reminder of home" Clara added quickly "Oh, okay. That shouldn't be a problem" She said giving them to Clara "Our scans revealed no harmful bacteria or disease. Just don't tell Sister Quinneth" Clara laughed "Don't worry. I won't tell. Um, when can I speak to her?" "Oh, your friend? Now if you want" "Yes, please"

Leshna took her around the corner into a hospital room. There was a bed, side table and chair. The girl was sitting on the bed. Her original clothes were in Clara's arms, so the nuns had given her a pale orange sari. Her porcelain skin stood out against her dark hair. It was quite long and a mixture between black and dark brown, a bit darker than the Doctor's. Sister Quinneth was taking some scans and looked up when Novice Leshna and Clara walked in. The girl looked over too and froze up in fear. Clara was taken aback by this. Then the girl got a good look at Clara's face and relaxed a bit. She even offered Clara a small smile as an apology. Clara smiled back and walked over to her. She sat down in the chair and spoke to her "Hi, I was wonderin' if you didn't remember me. Thank the stars you did." The girl looked at her in blank confusion and opened her mouth to speak.

No sound came out. Sister Quinneth told her "You were in the ice for years with your vocal chords exposed to the elements. It will take a while for them to heal. But we have started you on a solution that should accelerate the process" "How long will it take?" asked Clara. "An hour or so" Clara was a bit irritated that she couldn't speak right away. Then an idea popped in her head. "Could you give her a bit of paper and a pen. Maybe she can write out what she wants to say" "Good idea. Novice… a whiteboard and marker if you please" Novice Leshna scurried in the hallway and returned a few moments later with a board and blue marker. "Here you are, my dear. Just write out what you want to say" Quinneth said handing her the board and marker. The girl took them, she looked a bit unsure of what to do. Then she put the marker to the board and started to draw.

A few minutes later, she turned her board towards the Sisters and Clara. It was a bunch of intricate circles, dots and symbols. "What language is that?" asked the novice. Clara got up from her seat rather quickly and said "I need to find the Doctor" and she ran out of the room. Leshna and Quinneth exchanged looks of cluelessness, while the girl look utterly frustrated and confused. "Doctor Who?" asked Leshna and Quinneth shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

The Doctor was still sitting on the stone bench in the Visitor's Gardens. He still had his head in his hands. And another thing was that he still couldn't think straight. Neurons were zinging back and forth in his brain. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair but he was no closer to a plausible answer then he had been 10 minutes ago. How could there be another Time Lord… well Lady in this case. It was impossible, but then again he should be used to impossible things by now. The universe had many mysteries and he guessed that this was one of them. He wanted to know how she survived the destruction of Gallifrey, how she came to be in that ship, how she survived after it crash-landed at the end of the universe and most of all: how she was able to contact him. Time Lords have sent psychic messages to each in little, glowy boxes but never directly into the brain. "She's not possible" he whispered.

Clara was racing down the corridors trying to find the Doctor. _This place is huge. I'll never find him. _She ran past an open doors that led to the community gardens. Then she stopped and reversed. She saw through the open door her Doctor. He was sitting on a bench with his hands on his face. She moved closer and heard him mutter "She's not possible" "I thought we already decide that I'm not the 'Impossible Girl' anymore" He jumped when he heard her voice. "Clara! Sorry I ran off. I just… I couldn't…" "I understand, Doctor" "You do?" "Course, I do" she told him "But Doctor you can't run away from this. I know you're scared. Even if you won't admit it. This is an unbelievably complicated and confusing situation. And think about it, if you're feeling like this then imagine what she must be feeling. She's terrified. She doesn't know where or when she is. She might not even know about Gallifrey. She probably thinks it's a thousand years ago. She needs you Doctor. She was lost to time but was found by you. Help her. Please" Her big brown eyes were burrowing their way into his soul. The Doctor sighed "Okay, who knows maybe this whole think is a coincidence" "Yeah, about that…"

The Doctor was standing in front of the girl and was looking at the board she was holding up. "What language is that?" asked Novice Leshna. The Doctor crossed his arms and stroked his chin, "It's Gallifreyan" "What is Gallifreyan? What's the planet of origin?" "Gallifrey, but I don't expect you to know it. It was lost ages ago. Just like you." He said kneeling down in front of the girl. "What does it say?" asked Clara. "Where am I?" he translated then he spoke but in a soft lyrical tongue. The girl's eyes widen at the speech and she began scribbling furiously on the board. "It will take a while for the TARDIS translation matrix to get into her head. So I'll translate till she can talk" The girl lifted up the board again, this time with different Gallifreyan writing on it. The Doctor sighed and spoke to her again in Gallifreyan. "What did she write?" "Rough translation: Are you like me? I said yes and told her I'm the Doctor and asked who she is" The girl was writing again then turned the board "Finn" the Doctor said softly "Sorry, what's fin?" Clara asked. "Her name is Finn. Two n's, Clara, keep up!" He spoke to Finn again and she continued to write.

This went on for several long minutes: Finn writing, The Doctor translating and then asking her more questions. His last question was "What is the last thing you remember?" Finn took a deep breath and struggled to write. Clara noticed her eyes were watering as she wrote. The Doctor was sitting in the chair and took notice of this too. He got up and sat down next to Finn and watched as she wrote. When she finished she handed it to him, she proceeded to wipe her eyes. She sniffed as Clara handed her a tissue. Finn gave Clara a watery smile and Clara returned it with a sad one of her own. The Doctor was still reading the board and when he finished, he turned to Finn and said "Oh I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" "What is it?" Clara asked him as she sat in the chair.

"The last thing she remembers is the ship crashing. Her sister was already dead and… that's all she's written. There's nothing else" "Secrets keep us safe" Clara told him. "The one thing I don't understand is how you contacted me. You psychically contacted me but in a dream. How could you have done that?" Finn shrugged her shoulders, then widened her eyes. She looked at the Doctor and yanked back the board. She scribbled again, then showed him what she wrote "I can understand you" said Clara "She wrote in English! You speak English!" Clara checked her watch "It's been a whole hour. Can you speak?" Finn cleared her throat and weakly said "Yes…" "Ha! You speak English" Clara jumped up from her seat as Finn slid off the bed "I speak English. I can talk to you" "Doctor this is wonderf…"

Clara stopped speaking when turned the Doctor "Clara, can I speak to you in the hallway?" "Yeah, sure" "Finn, stay here" ordered the Doctor "Okay" she spoke softly. The Doctor and Clara went into the hallway and the Doctor started to walk towards the exit "Doctor, where are you going?" "To the TARDIS" "What?! Why?! What about Finn, you can't just leave her here!" The Doctor stopped and turned around to face Clara, his face stormy. "Yes, I can, she can talk now. What's the point in staying?" "What the point?!" Clara was flabbergasted "She's the last Time Lady in existence, you just found her. You can't walk away. And anyway the moment we leave the TARDIS translation matrix will stop working. She won't be able to communicate with anyone!" "I don't care. We're leaving"

Clara put her foot down. "What is your problem? At first you were all interested in her and now you're just going to leave her. She's the last Time Lady. She's under your protection and that means, mister, you can't run off. You have to help her. And also we have to figure out how she got into your dream. That means if we're leaving then she's coming with us. I am not abandoning her" She was fuming. She can't remember the last time she had been this mad at the Doctor and to add to her anger, he was just standing there. His eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing like a fish's. He was surprised that she had the audacity to argue back. Then a cough came from behind her.

"You were going to leave me?" Finn stood a few feet behind Clara. She had obviously heard the shouting match and came to investigate. She had heard every word. Clara turned around and looked at her. Her eyes full of sadness, then she walked over and hugged her "No, never. We just found you, we're not letting you go so easily. Right, Doctor?" Clara looked at the Doctor and gritted her teeth.

If looks could kill…

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter. It took me forever to write it and your input is incredibly valuable to me as a writer. Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Trust Me **


	5. Trust Me (Part 1)

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**IMPORTANT! READ BEFORE CONTINUING! Okay guys, I know you'll probably just blow this off (because I do that too), but I really need you to read this. I need you to review. I have had 5 reviews so far and I love the people that have done it. That comment tidbit at the end of the chapter is NOT TO BE IGNORED. For me to be a better writer and give ya'll a better story is super important. I really like this story but in order to continue writing it I need your feedback. So please comment. It doesn't have to be long. It could be a sentence, a word, even an emoticon. I don't care. Just give me something! I really want to make this story good but if you don't give me feedback, I can't tell if I did something right or wrong. So please comment if you do I will make you a cake (Of course this being the Internet I have no way of sending it. So I will eat it for you.) But anyway please comment and enjoy this chapter. And I will enjoy the cake. ;D**

**Love, Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious**

**Chapter 5: Trust Me (Flashback)**

The Doctor was mad. No pissed was the better word. He was pissed at Clara and especially Finn. He had no idea why. Maybe it was because Clara defied his wishes and brought Finn aboard the TARDIS. He had no legit reason to be mad at Finn. But something about her, just some little, tiny thing about her set him on edge. He had no idea why, once again, but just something about made is the back of his throat tickle. An itch, that wouldn't go away no matter how many times he cleared his throat. That's what she was to him. His mind went back to when she first entered the TARDIS (post-ice of course)

_"Oh my Lord" Finn said entering the TARDIS. Her eyes wondered everywhere. The Doctor brushed past, intentionally knocking her in the shoulder. She frowned at this but didn't say anything. "I know," said Clara closing the TARDIS door "Bigger on the inside, right?" "No" Clara looked puzzled "No?" "I have seen a TARDIS before. My mum had one. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Haven't seen one in… a thousand years… I guess" her smile turned to a frown "It's kind of hard to wrap my head around that idea. That I was asleep for a thousand years. Everyone I knew is… gone. Everything I knew is just gone" she sniffed "Sorry, I just can't believe it" "It'll take time," Clara said wrapping her hands around Finn's shoulders. Finn had a good four inches on Clara, but it didn't really make a difference. When Clara put her hands on the Doctor's shoulders, she always had to stand on the tips of her toes to meet his face. This was a nice change of pace for Clara. _

_The TARDIS started to make sounds as Finn walked closer to the console. It was like a dog making a noise when the master came home. "Hi," she said put her hand on the glass. Then the TARDIS made a deep rumble, something like a purr. Finn smiled. The Doctor, however, did not. Clara started to giggle, "It never does that for me" "It's not an it" the Doctor said at the same time as Finn said, "It's a she" He looked at her then turned and went down the stairs. _

_Finn sighed, "I don't understand what's his problem" Clara told her "I have an idea" replied Finn as she stepped back from the console. She looked up at and saw the Gallifreyan symbols dancing around. She quickly looked away. "What is it?" said the Doctor, who apparently did not go downstairs. "Nothing, I didn't read it all," she told him "Why not?" he asked. "Because you don't want me to," "How could you possibly know that?" he asked coming up the stairs, eyeing her curiously. "You kept looking at it while I was talking to Clara," "Don't you want to know what it says, since you can read it," She bit her bottom lip and said "You don't trust me. I don't know why you don't but I want you to be able too. So I am not going to read it until you want me to. Even if it is super curious to me, I won't. Because I want you to trust me and until you do, I won't look at my people's written language. I won't speak its musical sound. I won't even talk about my life there until you want me to," she finished. _

_He was taken aback by this, because he, honestly, didn't expect it. She looked awkwardly at him and spoke "If you don't mind, I'm going to ask the TARDIS to make me a room and then I'll be out of your hair for the rest of the night". The TARDIS glowed and made a soft, mechanical noise, "Thank you," she said to the console. "Good night, Clara" whom she nodded to, "Good night, Doctor," she looked him in the eye and left obviously upset. The Doctor didn't say anything. He just looked at the console, taking in Finn's words. Clara looked at him, her eyes full of concern. For him or for Finn, he didn't know which. She walked over to him, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked him in the eye, she was mad but concerning mad; really the look was of disappointment. Her next words were soft "You know sometimes, you can be a real asshole," and then she left, leaving him to his thoughts._

**Okay, please, please, please, please, PLEASE comment. (Hopefully you read the statement at the beginning) I have finals this week, so it might be awhile before I post a new chapter. Stick with me because it gets better. This is just one part of Chapter 5. It would have been so much longer, but I do have to study. So enjoy the flashback, the rest of Chapter 5 will surely follow (I plan to post it on Friday, maybe before) **

**Love, Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious **

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter. **


	6. Trust Me (Part 2)

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Here's the end to Chapter 5. I made it super long because my head was just bursting with ideas. Hope you like it and please for fish fingers and custard's sake comment! **

**Chapter 5: Trust Me (part 2)**

Clara was still fuming. She was in one of the TARDIS's living rooms. She was curled up on the leather couch watching the evening news. Really, it wasn't the evening, morning, or whatever. The TARDIS picks up all the channels in the universe and you can watch them at anytime. She could watch old cartoons from the1950s or a survival show from 2350. Right now, she was watching London's evening news. Tops stories include Britain's Golden Couple, a car accident on West Ferry Road, a couple of missing people and a gala at some science institute. Clara wasn't really interested in the stories, but it was the only thing keeping her from going back the console room and smacking the Doctor in the face. She tried to find Finn, but the TARDIS sensed that she didn't want to talk and kept diverting Clara until, eventually, she gave up.

The Doctor had left the console to head to his study. The scene in the console room kept replaying in his head. _"You don't trust me. I don't know why you don't but I want you to be able too. So I am not going to read it until you want me to. Even if it is super curious to me, I won't. Because I want you to trust me and until you do, I won't look at my people's written language. I won't speak its musical sound. I won't even talk about my life there until you want me to," _Of course, he didn't trust her, but he had no rational idea why. She was a mystery, just as Clara was. But this time he didn't want to solve it. Or did he? This was in his head as he walked past the TARDIS living room. He stopped abruptly and backed pedaled. He saw Clara curled up on the sofa watching the television. He should just keep walking but his conscience was yelling at him to talk to her. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

He noticed her eyes were on the television but she really wasn't watching. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned and looked at him, her eyes narrowing as she did. "What do you want?" she snapped. "I was wondering if I could join you." "Might as well, you might throw me out of the TARDIS if I say no," she added with extra venom. He gulped and carefully sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. The next words he said he could barely get out "I…I…I am… s-s-sorry," he finally managed. "Apology not accepted," "But…but… b-b-b" "The person you should be apologizing to is Finn," she said curtly. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. Then he proceeded to dragged his hands down his face "I know,"

"Don't give me that lip… wait a sec. Did you say 'I know'?" she looked at him with wide eyes. The Doctor sighed and ruffled his hair, before looking at her "Yes. I did," "So, why don't you go and apologize?" "I can't," "Why not?" she asked looking him in the eye. "Because I just don't… trust her," he saw she was giving him the evil eye and quickly added "Yet," "Okay then so why don't you go and try to talk to her?" "Because… wait what's that?" he said looking at the TV. "Just some news. Local stories," Clara told him. "Turn it up. Please!" he was staring screen intently. Clara quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. _We here at Moon Industries, believe it to be our destiny to sail among the stars. And now we have achieved that. We are proud to announce that our space shuttle, Helios I is now complete_. _After our gala tonight, the shuttle will launch within a fortnight. This is a great achievement in the history of British aeronautics. We will continue to bring you updates of the project. But, please, do enjoy the evening and welcome to Moon Industries. _

A rather handsome man said it to the camera. He looked about 20-something. Far too young to be in the space industry in Clara's opinion "Clara, what do you see?" "Umm, nothing really. The bloke out front is somewhat cute, why?" The Doctor was leaning really far forward his eyes never leaving the TV. "Look closer. Particularly at the insignia on the banner," Clara looked. It was big, white and had MOON INDUSTRIES, in big blue letters. But there was something else. She scooted forward and squinted her eyes around the MOON letters. She gasped. The two O's were eyes and surrounding the rest of the word was a shape. The shape of a Cyberman's helmet. "Oh my stars," she spoke softly. "My sentiments exactly," the Doctor replied.

"Hello," Finn whispered. She had left her room to find Clara. She was feeling a bit peckish and was hoping Clara might join her for dinner. She slowly entered the TARDIS control room. _No sign of the Doctor or Clara anywhere_. Finn thought to herself. She slowly walked around the console. The TARDIS whined softly. "Where are they, old girl?" she asked. She then saw an envelope sitting on a lever. _To Finn_, it read. She opened it and read

_Dear Finn,_

_Sorry to run out on you, but unfortunately the Earth needs saving again. Clara and I are going out to investigate a possibly invasion. Hopefully we won't be gone too long, but in case we are… Rule 1: Do not leave the TARDIS under any circumstances. I have no idea what is awaiting Clara and I at the gala (hopefully nothing too life threatening) but just in case, don't leave. The danger could be extreme and I want you nowhere near it. Rule 2: Do not move the TARDIS. If I do survive, I don't want to come back and find the TARDIS gone. So stay put! Rule 3: If Clara and I do not return in 4 hours then pilot the TARDIS to the headquarters of the Shadow Proclamation. There is a Cyberman invasion on Earth and they need to sort it out because more than likely Clara and I are either upgraded or dead. Follow these rules and possibly I will try to begin to trust you (except under the 3__rd__ rule, in that case I will be dead) Good luck._

- _The Doctor _

Finn sighed. Of course, they would run off. They didn't necessarily leave her permanently. She rubbed her already red eyes and moved away. Then a second note dropped out of the envelope. She picked it up and read.

_Dear Finn,_

_Sorry to leave you on your own, but the Doctor was adamant that we didn't have time to try to find you (The TARDIS kept moving your room). Anyway, we're off to the Moon Industries launch gala to stop a possible Cyberman invasion. Hopefully we won't be gone long and you will never have to read this letter, but in case you do. Ignore anything the Doctor tells you. We need your help. I've faced Cybermen before and the Doctor ended up being taken over by them. We also had to blow up a planet. I don't want this to happen to Earth. This is my home, my planet. The people I care about most live here. I know you want the Doctor to trust you. But if he dies you won't get it. Please ignore the Doctor's orders to stay behind. I have a feeling that we'll need you. But before you do, I don't think you'll want to fight the Cybermen in a dress. The TARDIS will hopefully point you to the wardrobe. Dress quickly, then come and find us. We'll be entering the gala via psychic paper. I won't be able to get you inside so you'll have to be creative. Good luck, Finn. I believe in you._

_Love, Clara _

Stay behind or run after them. Stay behind? Run after them? Finn looked around the control room and made up her mind. _Not my best idea but good enough. _With that thought she ran to down the hall.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara entered a massive ballroom. There were dozens of small white tables spread out facing a stage. Lovely blue and silver drapes, balloons, and flowers dotted the space. Around the outside of the floor were displays showing off Moon Industries achievements. Servers scampered around carrying champagne and hors d'oeuvre. They got in with his psychic paper; they were the Count and Countess of Belgium. Clara was dressed in a simple red evening gown, while the Doctor had his top hat and white bowtie with his suit. They milled around greeting others and they danced but they kept a constant eye for anything suspicious. While on the dance floor, "You bored," he whispered in Clara's ear. "Unbelievably, you might as well kill me now," He chuckled "Want to go and explore?" "Do you mean go through every locked door, and search around for deep dark secrets?" "Absolutely" they stopped dancing. Clara smiled mischievously "I'm in,"

Finn came into the console room, her new grey boots pattering against the metal floor. She had taken Clara's advice and went to the TARDIS wardrobe. She was definitely impress with her new look. The sari was gone and replaced with jean shorts and a white tank top with a black vest buttoned over it. She had on simple fabric grey boots on with lace cuffs that sat on her knees (It gave the impression of lace socks). Over her shirt/vest, she had a cobalt blue trench coat that reached 2 inches under her shorts. She had a pair of large black glasses tucked away in the coat's inner pocket. She swept on some black eyeliner and mascara. Her hair hit her waist and had blue streaks that ran from the edges of her hair and traveled up about 6 inches.

While she was in the wardrobe, she found her old clothes neatly folded on a chair. She dug through the pockets and luckily found her mother's necklace hidden in one. It was a simple black string with an unusual looking pendant in the middle. It was a silver casing, carved in a swirly pattern, enclosing a glittery, dark blue substance. She, now, took it out of her jacket pocket and tied it around her neck. It sat snuggly between her two hearts. She walked up to the TARDIS console and peered at her reflection in the glass. She poked her cheek and smiled sadly. She was about to poke it again when the TARDIS groaned and lit up like a Christmas tree. There was a little ding and a small black thing popped out of the console. She picked it up and examined it. It was a small black leather rectangle about four inches tall and five inches wide. It had a design on the leather similar to her necklace. She opened it and smiled "Thank you, you beautiful thing," she said kissing the TARDIS console and then she ran out the doors.

"Do you honestly think there will be anything down here?" Clara asked the Doctor. They were searching the research wing of Moon Industries. They were looking for any Cybermen, so far there was nothing. "Do you think it might have been a coincidence? The helmet? Maybe it was just a design that he thought looked nice, maybe there is no invasion," "I wouldn't be so sure," he said picking up a Cyberbug. "Ugh, those were the things we saw crawling around the amusement park," she told him "Yep, Cybermites. I remember that these were the things that infected me with the Cyber-Planner," "Then put it down. I hated that creep," she said reaching for the bug "No, it's dead. Can't hurt or upgrade us," "What's it doing in a research lab?" "Must be a transport nearby. Come on, we need to find," he said pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

Finn exited the TARDIS to find an alleyway. She walked out of it and found, what she guessed to be Moon Industries. It was a big Roman style façade with a glass annex. Through the glass windows she could see an elegant party going on. In front of the building there were reporters and cameras milling about. She took a deep breath and walked toward the building. She squeezed past the crowd and continued up the stairs. A guard stopped her. "Invitation?" he said gruffly "Oh, um, right… invitation," she said smiling uneasily. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the leather thing the TARDIS gave her. "My invitation" she gave it to him. "Oh, my God" he said looking at the paper in surprised "A… a… a thousand apologies your Grace. I didn't recognize you," he turned beet red giving her the paper back. "You will do well to remember me," she snapped and continued up the stairs. Once inside she stopped against a wall and smiled mischievously "Thank you, psychic paper!"

The Doctor just had to mess with the Cybermite. He just had to find the teleport frequency. Finally, he had to twist his screwdriver teleporting him and Clara to a Cyberman warehouse. The plant was big. There was an assembly line with Cybermen parts scattered on it and Cybermen were working as the assemblers. Soldering legs to metal hips, arms to chest plates, etcetera, etcetera. Nevertheless, they had to appear in the middle of it all. The Cybermen stopped working and turned to stare at them. "Ha," the Doctor chuckled weakly "Sorry to drop in on you. John Smith and Clara Oswald, health and safety," he pulled out his psychic paper while Clara glared at him. "Really?! Health and Safety?!"

Finn was overlooking the gala from a balcony. She was scanning for Clara and the Doctor. She couldn't see them anywhere. However, they could have left and she might've missed them. There were a couple hundred people here, all decked out in fine evening year. She glanced down at her boots and shorts and decided against mingling. She sighed when a voice came from behind her "Boring isn't it?" "Ah!" she yelped, turning around. "Sorry didn't mean to frighten you," He was handsome and looked about 20. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. "Oh, no you did scare me. You just surprised me, that's all," "Sorry about that, but as I was saying…" "Oh yes" she told him "It's very dull and it's not really my kind of scene,"

"I now I hate it when my company does this. They like to show off. I'm just the pretty face to send out the invites," he joined her at the railing "Wait do you mean to say you're Jeremy Moon?" "Jr. My father is… was the owner. He died last April and I inherited the company. I don't know a thing about aeronautics or science for that matter. But enough about me, what about you?" "Me, oh well, umm… I am Marchioness Grace Adelaide the 1st," he smiled at her "Pleasure to meet you, my lady," he said kissing her hand. She giggled, "Yeah, I'm not really into the whole gala thing. I'm actually looking for a few friends they came ahead and I can't seem to find them anywhere," "Maybe they left?" "Possibly, I dunno. Maybe they snuck out for a snog. Honestly who knows?" Jeremy asked her "Well if they did doesn't mean you should be bored? So-o-o, I dunno, just spit-balling here, maybe you would like a tour?" she looked up at him "Really? That would be fantastic!" "Really, okay, then. Let's go!" he offered her his arm and headed in the opposite direction of the party.

* * *

"Nice goin' Doctor!" "How was I supposed to know 'Health and Safety' wouldn't work?" "I dunno, maybe because they're CYBERMEN!" "Don't have to shout," the Doctor muttered. Clara and he were tied up and on the assembly line moving to closer to their deaths. "I can't believe this," Clara moaned. "It could be worse," he told her "How on Earth could this be worse?" "You could be stuck with the Cyber-Planner," "Oh, you're right, that is worse," The Cybermen had taken the sonic screwdriver and handed off to some person in the shadows. He couldn't stand the fact that someone now had his precious screwdriver in his or her grubby little paws. The Doctor cursed himself for not being more careful. This was the 2nd time he let the Cybermen invade a world and now he was going to die by their hands. He also dragged Clara into this, she had already died a thousand times for him and he let her down. He just prayed Finn would take the TARDIS to the Shadow Proclamation, tell them what was happening, and hopefully they won't blow up the planet.

"That was unbelievable! I never knew the Earth had such brilliant scientists," Finn squealed coming out of the prototype laboratory. "You sound as if you're not from Earth," Jeremy chuckled. Finn widen her eyes a bit, then nervously chuckled "I… I mean I never knew there was technology like this around," she told him holding up a black umbrella "I like it too. Moon Industries Wi-Fi umbrellas. We need to work on the title a bit," "Heh, yeah, but it's still a cool idea. As long no wires are exposed. I don't think it would be nice to be walking in the rain, and then receiving a nasty shock," "Ha, me either. Here we are. Our crowning glory. Our greatest achievement," he said opening two steel doors. She ducked under his arm and ran forward onto a balcony overlooking a plant. She immediately stopped smiling and her face became solemn and concerned. "The Cybermen!" Jeremy told her.

"Oh my God," Finn whispered. Dozens of Cybermen milled the factory floor and there was an assembly line containing more parts. Her eyes continued until she saw a top hat, then shoes, pants, a jacket, bowtie and finally a mop of floppy brown hair, The Doctor. Next to him was a wiggly scrap of red fabric and heels, Clara. "No," she whispered. "What do you think?" Jeremy asked looking at her. He saw her staring at the prisoners "Oh they're nothing. Some guests who got a bit too nosy. Anyway, what do you think?" he had a big grin on his face.

Finn looked at him and said "What do I think?! It's bloody horrible. Why would you work with them? Why do you have two innocent people tied up? What's in it for you?" His smile fell and turned into a look of frustration, then he chuckled slightly "First, I wasn't expecting that reaction from you. Second, I'm working with them because they have some much more advanced technology then we do. Think about it, my lady, think of the Earth as a top of the line alien hub. Their technology can push us years in advance. Think about it, we could reach deep space in a matter of months, visit other planets, see creatures not of this world, isn't that worth it," "At whose expense? Working with them will not be without consequences," as Finn was arguing, the Doctor and Clara were getting farther away, she had to act fast. Jeremy didn't answer her; he started fiddling with… the Doctor's screwdriver!

"What's that?" she asked him. "I don't know that man had it on him. I don't know what it is. I can't get the damn thing to work. Whatever it is it's definitely not Earth tech," "May I see it?" He looked at her funny. "Why?" "I dunno I have a certain knack for electronics. Maybe I could get it to work?" He smirked "Go ahead," he handed her the screwdriver. She took it delicately. She had seen the Doctor use it before and her mother had let her play with hers when she was a child. She twisted it and it sprung open, emitting a green light and whirring noise. Finn smiled at herself.

"How did you do that?" Jeremy asked her reaching for it. She yanked out of his reach. "First thing you should know is that the Cybermen are dangerous. They've invaded you're world before and killed hundreds of people. Second thing is that, there are always consequences to actions. And you've made the gravest one of all." "What's that?" "Working with the Cybermen and the third thing you should know is I'm not from around here," she smiled mischievously. She then hit him over the head with the umbrella, knocking him out. "One more thing you should know, don't ever give a sonic screwdriver to someone who knows how to use it,"

She went over to where the balcony overlooks the assembly. She found the control panel and pressed the sonic to it. Sparks flew and the assembly line stopped. The Doctor and Clara were about 50 feet away. She saw no way of getting to the assembly line in time and the Cybermen started to notice it wasn't moving anymore. She bit her lip and scanned the room; she was 15 feet above the assembly line. She then notice a thin cable travelling parallel to the assembly line. She looked at the umbrella in her hand. "Not my best idea but good enough," she carefully climb on top of the control panel and placed the hook of the umbrella on the cable. She pulled it and it seemed to hold. She took a deep breath and jumped off the balcony.

"Why've we stopped moving?" Clara asked the Doctor "You've got me. Why?" "Don't go getting all sassy on me. Honestly, why though? Did it break down?" "I honestly don't…" the Doctor was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. "Eeeeeeee!" A figure came zooming above their heads and stopped a few feet away. "What the…" Clara began to say, and then the wires binding them fell away. "We're free!" Clara said. "But how?" the Doctor turned to see a green light being pointed at them. "Come all," Finn smiled "We've got an Earth to save,"

"Finn?! What are you…" "No time for questions, Chin Boy! Time to move!" The Cybermen had begun to walk towards them. Clara and the Doctor jumped off the assembly line, but Finn put one boot on the head of a disassembled Cyberman and said "Oi! You there, in the silver! You're not getting the Earth today! I am Finn, the last Time Lady, and I will send you to…" "We do not want the Earth," a mechanical voice spoke out, "What?! What do you mean you don't want the Earth?" she asked. They had just interrupted her badass line, she wanted answers. "We did not mean to come here," "Oookay, explain," "We are the last of Cyberiad. We came in broken parts. We have been trying to rebuild ourselves. We want nothing with the Earth," "What about the missing people?" Clara demanded. "We had to rebuild," "And Jeremy Moon?" questioned Finn. "He would have been upgraded eventually," "And you say you want nothing with the Earth. But that's a lie, isn't it?" "We only needed enough flesh to be able to pilot a ship, no more," "Enough flesh?! How dare you call humans 'flesh'?!" this time the Doctor spoke and the Cyberman stepped back. The Doctor was shocked by this but Finn took initiative. "You're afraid of him?" "We have fought the Doctor many times, and every time we fail to beat him," Finn looked at the Doctor, then turned back to the Cybermen and brandished the screwdriver like a sword "How exactly did you get to Earth?" she asked "We were in shambles. Obliterated by a nuclear explosion. But one piece remained. It fell through a wormhole that randomly appeared and changed," "How do you mean 'changed'?"

"Time winds mutated it, enabling it grow. It fell out of the wormhole towards Earth and continue to grow. By the Earth year 2012 it was a fully functional Cyberman, but it had no brain. When it was found by the human Christopher Moon, the body stole his brain. It convinced his son to build us a ship and help us rebuild our army," "Jeremy?" "Correct," Finn slapped her forehead in realization "The shuttle, you made adjustments didn't you?" "Correct," "Well that is a very sad sob story, but unfortunately we can't let you to continue to snatch up humans, so the gig is up, surrender now or be destroyed," "We have no reason to fear you, Time Lady, and we have already collected enough humans," "But there's still more parts?" "We have collected, not assembled, you halted the process," Fear struck Finn, _The gala_, she thought.

"Clara, run and evacuate the party," she said turning to her "The Cyberman plan to use the guests as parts. Go and evacuate. Doctor, I need you here." Clara ran out of the factory, hopefully she finds her way back to the party. "I can't allow you to do that," Finn started running across the assembly line, with scary accuracy. She dodged the wires, legs and arms. She also dodged the Cybermen reaching for her. She reached a platform with a control panel on it five feet above the assembly line, without breaking stride she launched herself up onto it. She yelled to the Doctor, who was staring at her with his mouth open. "Get to the other one, use the ladder," she pointed to the one she had been on a few minutes ago but failed to see the ladder. He ran over to it and began to climb. Cybermen were heading towards her, so she quickly tried to assemble… what seemed to be a remote control. She used the sonic screwdriver to solder pieces together in form of a crudely made controller. The Doctor had reached the opposite panel and looked over at Finn.

"What do I do?" he yelled. She sighed, "Blow up the shuttle!" "What?" "Blow up the shuttle!" "What?!" "BLOW UP THE SHUTTLE!" "Oh, okay, but I don't have my sonic!" She groaned and looked at her controller. She decided she could finish it without the sonic. So she pulled back her arm and threw it. It barely reached him. "Got it!" She gave him a quick nod. She just needed a neuron wire to complete the controller. She looked at the assembly line and saw a helmet. All the Cybermen had left their stations and were heading towards her platform. She tightly wrapped her hand around the controller and vaulted over the railing.

Clara had gotten every one out of the building via fire alarm. Everyone except Finn and the Doctor. Police and the fire department were arriving. Everyone was looking around. There was no smoke, no flames, and no fire. Maybe someone pulled it as a prank, a guest said. Clara wrapped her arms around herself, when the ground shook and there was a big "Whomph!" Guests and reporters shrieked as the building went up in flames. Clara prayed silently that the Doctor and Finn were all right.

"Come on! It'll blow any second" the Doctor yelled at Finn. They were running through a hallway in the main building. Finn was creating a controller to stop the Cybermen. She remembered another situation like this one when she traveled with her mother. She was successful then, why not now? She was able to grab the wire she needed from the Cyberman's helmet and plug it into the controller. They stopped advancing, because she had switched them off. The Doctor wanted to ask her how but he had set the shuttle to explode, which happened to be underneath them. They ran out of the factory, past the prototype, chemistry, and pharmaceutical laboratories. They left Jeremy, there was no way to save him and themselves. Finn's tear-stroked face glistened in the fluorescent lighting as they ran through the multiple departments, trying to find the exit. She liked Jeremy, even if he was an over-achieving, technology-craving psychopath.

They were running towards the front exit when the shuttle exploded. Glass shattered and the room wobbled. They continued anyway and turned a corner. The front exit was block by a fallen pillar. The room was on fire and the smoke was getting thicker. They backpedaled, trying to find a second exit. They were running towards the back annex, a school of science. The Doctor and Finn ran through the steel, double doors and found a breezeway shrouded in more smoke than the previous room. They were coughing uncontrollably and put their arms in front of their mouth and nose.

"Come on," the Doctor said to Finn. Her eyes were watering, so she was having trouble seeing. Not to mention, her nose and mouth were trying to expel the smoke that kept entering. Her ears were ringing and she injured her leg jumping onto the assembly line, so she was running with a limp. Then a second shock wave rocked the building. The floor between Finn and the Doctor split. Her half started to sink into a circle of flames. The Doctor reached out to her and said "Take my hand," She being the extremely stubborn person she is, refused. She grabbed the ledge and wrapped her hands around it. She tried to climb up but the half of the floor her feet were on fell away. She gasped.

The Doctor gritted his teeth at Finn's state. Carbon dioxide was filling both their lungs and the breezeway was on fire. He kneeled down to where Finn was holding on. "Give me your hand," her blue-grey eyes bore into his green ones. Clara would kill him if he didn't save her. He tried to smile at her "Trust me," she eyes hardened "Trust you?!" she coughed out "How am I supposed to trust you if you don't trust me?" Her grip on the ledge was loosening. She was going to fall. The Doctor pleaded with her "Please Finn, please, just this once, just please trust me," She tried to sigh but was attacked with a fit of coughs. Her soot-covered hand slid into his and held on tight.

**Okay this chapter was seriously long, but I had to make sure you had all the necessary information. Yes, I know I left it in a cliffhanger (I am notorious for my cliffhangers), but don't hate me. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. The title still eludes me, but I'll find it. Please comment, thanks.**

**Love, Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious**


	7. A Good Flirt

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Hi guys, I left the last chapter in a cliffhanger, because honestly, the chapter had gotten way too long and I was struggling with how to end it. Sorry! But here is Chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6: A Good Flirt**

"Ow!" cringed Finn as Clara applied medicine to her burned hands. "Well, it's your fault. You are the one who had to blow up the building," "That wasn't me it was his fault," she said pointing to the Doctor. "Me?!" "Yes you. You're the one who fired the shuttle too early. If you had delayed it, we wouldn't have been running through a burning building. Then the breezeway wouldn't have collapsed so quickly. And I wouldn't be sitting here having Clara applying ointment to my hands,"

"You wouldn't be sitting there at all," the Doctor muttered. "What was that?" Clara looked at him accusingly. He through his hands up in defeat and said nothing. "C'mere you. I need to check to make sure you're not burnt," The Doctor tried to argue but the look on Clara's face shut him up. "Want me to leave the room?" asked Finn. "What?" the Doctor said "Wha… no… uh…no… Shut up!" Finn smirked at the Doctor's flustering. She sat in one of the console room's chairs as Clara quickly wrapped her hands with gauze. Clara went over to the Doctor. He took off his tweed jacket and held out his hands. Clara turned each of them over gently.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook and groaned. "What's happening?" Finn yelled. The TARDIS rocked so violently it sent it's occupants to the floor. "Oomph!" The lights flickered and the TARDIS stilled. "What was that?" Finn said standing up, then turning to the Doctor and Clara. "Are you sure you don't want me to leave the room?" she asked. During the TARDIS's little tantrum, the Doctor had fallen on top of Clara and they were struggling to disentangle themselves. "Shut up!" The Doctor glared at Finn. She smirked as he tried to sit up. "Doctor, stop!" Clara yelled as he was sitting up. "What is it?" he looked at her. "Your waistcoat is stuck to my dress!" They quickly separated his waistcoat from her dress and pulled each other up.

"Yeah, definitely should've left the room," Finn smirked. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he said giving her a look "Yes, yes you did," The Doctor sighed and shook his head as he went over to the monitor. "What was that anyway?" Clara asked him "Not sure. But look where we are, 1891. Whatever it was, it was powerful enough to pull us out of London 2013 to London 1891. Hmm, strange," "What is it?" Finn said walking over to look at the monitor too. "Unusual amounts of Deveytrium energy. That's really weird." "Why?" questioned Clara. "Deveytrium energy doesn't exist yet. It doesn't appear until the year 4042," Finn told them. Clara and the Doctor looked at her with confusion and surprise. "Time Lady," she said pointing to herself "I traveled with my Mum all the time, right up to the day she…" she trailed off and turned her back on them.

Clara went over and wrapped her arms around Finn's shoulders. Finn gave her a watery smile "Sometimes I forget I slept for a thousand years," she sniffed. Trying to lighten the mood the Doctor said "Well, shall we see what dragged us over 100 years into the past," "Yeah," Finn said still sniffing, "Let's go," "But not dressed like this," Clara interrupted. "Hmm?" Finn murmured. "It's 1891. I don't think jean shorts are invented for another 70 years," "Yeah… you might… wanna…go… change," the Doctor mumbled. "What?" Finn raised her eyebrows at him. "Well… it's not… not very modest," Her face turned from confusion to incredulous, while Clara bit her lip and stared at the floor. Finn scoffed "Modesty is for saints and losers," She threw off her jacket and leaned over the console, showing off her legs and other things.

She, then, waggled her eyebrows at the Doctor. He slammed his hand over his eyes. She looked at Clara and asked, "Is he always like this?" "Sometimes worse," "Heh, fine, fine I'll change. But I am not going to like it" she said walking away. "You can take your hand off your eyes now, she's gone," Clara said walking up to the Doctor "Nope, can't risk it," "Silly," she told him chuckling. "I am not silly. She's being all… I dunno… flirty?" "Oh, no. Definitely not flirty, more like 'I am doing this to piss you off'" "Really?" he said lifting up his hand an inch. "Absolutely, I better go. I'm not exactly in Victorian garb either. See you in a bit," she straightened his bowtie and ran off.

The Doctor peaked out the TARDIS door. He put his full head out looking for anything suspicious. He, then, stepped out and sniffed the air. It was full of Deveytrium energy. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _It's impossible. _He thought to himself. _There is no logical way it could've gotten here. _He paced outside the doors, trying to decipher how they got here and why on Earth was it taking so long for Clara and Finn to get dressed.

"God! The person who invented these blasted things should be shot," Finn moaned as Clara laced up her corset. "Yeah no kidding. You're all done. Now do me," She turned and Finn began to lace. "What do you think the Doctor would do if he saw two girls in their undergarments, touching each other?" "Oh my stars. I dunno probably walk into walls trying to run away," "If it was just you?" "What? Me, in my underpants, in front of the Doctor? Oh dear, I dread to think," "You never know. He might run up to you and…" "Oh no. The Doctor would rather kissed a Cyberman then try to kiss me," "Like I said you never know. Now come on," she said finished with the lacing "Let's get dressed. I want to see the Doctor's reaction when he sees you,"

The TARDIS doors opened and Finn stepped out to greet the Doctor. "Hey," he quickly spun around to see her in a dress of shiny blue-grey. "You look lovely. Nice job with the hair," "Thanks," her blue streaks were hidden under a black hat with matching blue-grey feathers. She stood next to him and whispered, "Wait till you see Clara," He looked to the doors as Clara stepped through them. Finn saw his eyes light up. Clara was in a red dress and her hair pulled back, but still loose and curly. There was a rose in the middle of the back of her hair. "You look… stunningly," he said softly. Finn winked at her and clicked her tongue. That caused the two of them to break apart. Finn walked between the two of them and said "How 'bout we find out what the hell is going on, then we'll have a good flirt later?" she slid her arms through theirs and off they went into the night.

**Tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. But I'm on vacation, so no promises. But I love this fanfic so much, I'll probably blow off vacation to write. But anyway comment and wait for Chapter 7: Lost.**


	8. Lost

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Okay, hi guys. To answer a review there is a little bit of friendly flirting between the Doctor and Clara. God knows I love River, but she's dead and the Doctor deserves to be happy. But, as I said, it's just a lot of friendly flirting in this story. Maybe in another story there will be Whouffle, but in here Clara/Doctor flirting. There will be a later chapter explaining the whole story of Finn. And that's another question to answer: is Finn her real name? Yes, maybe, sort of. It's a nickname for her real Gallifreyan name. But, once again, that is to be reveal in a later chapter. In the meantime, here's Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: Lost **

"So where are we exactly, Doctor?" Clara asked looking over at him. He was wearing that stupid, old top hat again; he wore it when he met her in London, 1892. Hopefully they wouldn't run into her echo, which would probably cause a massive paradox or something. The Doctor put his pointer finger to his face, licked it and swiveled it around in front of him. "Hmm, the East End, possibly Whitechapel. Ooo, Canary Wharf is close to here. Shame," "Why's that a shame?" Finn asked. "I destroy it in… hmm 110 years. That was a bad day," Clara looked at him remembering that day, twice. There was her in a shop near her dad's place and Daleks were filling the sky and Cybermen crowding the streets. But, there was another memory. She was in a modern building, working at her desk when a Cyberman came in and…

"Clara? What's wrong?" Finn was looking at her. She had stopped and was staring at the sky. Clara shuddered at the memories, then put on a big smile and said "Nothing. You just never see stars like this anymore," Finn smiled and agreed. "Hey look," she said pointing at a pub. "Ooo, nice eye Finn. The local watering hole. Come on then, let's investigate," "In a pub?" Clara looked at him funny. "Yes, a pub. No better place in the world to get information," he gave her a big grin and ran towards it. "I know I am going to get tired of saying this, but…" "Yes, yes he is always like this. Come on," she grabbed Finn's hand and pulled her to the bar.

They were outside the pub when "Oi, you!" a gruff voice said. Finn turned, she was about to go in with Clara and the Doctor when he spoke. "Uh, me?" she squeaked. "Yeah, 'ow old are ya'?" he said coming closer to her. He was six foot two easily and towered over her. His hair was cut close to his head and his face had a couple scars. His question caught Finn off guard. How old was she? She was probably close to 1,043. But her guess was that humans didn't live that long so she said the closest age she could think of "Um… 17?" she finally managed. "That's what I thought, lass. You're not 'llowed in," "What? Doctor!" she yelled. He came stumbling out. "What? Where's the fire?" "Nowhere. This bonehead won't let me in," "What? Why?" he turned to look at the man. The Doctor considered himself a good height, but gulped when he saw the man before him "Umm," he tried to speak. He turned back to Finn. "He's quite large,"

"No, I didn't notice," she said sarcastically. He turned back to the man "Hello, I'm the Doctor," he extends his hand. The other man didn't shake it, he looked the Doctor in the eye and said "Don't care 'ho the 'ell you are. The lass ain't gettin' in," "Okay, why?" the Doctor asked hesitantly. "She's underage. Don't care if she is ya' swain. She ain't gettin' in" "I am most certainly not his 'swain'!" Finn interjected. "Finn!" The Doctor looked at her like 'Don't piss off the giant behind me' "Well, I'm not," she said her cheeks turning red. The Doctor sighed and turned back to the man "She can't?" "No, lad. Now scram before I throw you both outta 'ere," The large man walked back into the pub "Talk about customer service," Finn muttered. The Doctor sighed "Sorry, but…" "No I get it. Really I do. Finish investigating and meet me back at the TARDIS. Okay?" She started to walk away. "Just be careful, all right?" She turned and smiled "Don't worry Doctor, I always come back," He chuckled and ducked back into the pub. Finn sighed and began walking back to the TARDIS.

"You let her go?!" Clara was shocked by this. "Yeah," the Doctor said sheepishly. They were sitting at a table looking for someone to interview. "I can't believe you right now, I seriously cannot believe you," "I'm sorry. That man was a very large and possibly angry bull. And anyways, Finn said she was fine with it," Clara groaned and stared angrily at him. "Did you ever think that maybe she was lying? Maybe she was embarrassed. And then, you let her walk off to the TARDIS alone," her voice getting louder. "Clara, keep your voice down" he said trying to quiet her. The patrons were turning towards them to listen to their argument. "Keep my voice down?! You let a seventeen-year-old girl walk off into the night, without anyone with her. You are a complete and total idiot!" She hit him on the arm. "Ow!" "You deserve worse," she glowered at him. They were so wrapped up in their own conversation, they didn't notice a man walk up and sit down at their table.

"Ello," he said calmly. They stopped arguing and looked at him. He spoke again, "I couldn't 'elp but over'ear and I 'eard that your friend is a young girl," They nodded slowly. "Pretty?" Clara nodded but the Doctor said "Meh," "All by 'er lonesome self?" They, once again, nodded. "Why? How do you know this?" asked Clara. "Me guess is that you're not from around 'ere. But surely you 'eard 'bout the murders," "What murders?" the Doctor asked, now interested. "'E lurks in the night. 'Untin' them down like cat with a mouse. The chill in the air is 'im. The raisin' of the 'air on the back o' your neck is 'im. E's the boogeyman. But 'e 'as a thing young girls. The naughtier the better. Me guess is 'e's 'untin' yours down as we speak," he stroked his chin and looked out the window. "Who?" the Doctor was anxious. He wanted to know who this man was, but he also needed to find Finn. The man smiled deviously "Jack the Ripper"

Finn sighed heavily. She wanted to go back and kick that bouncer in shins. But the Doctor and Clara need information, so she decided against it. She was about halfway between the pub and the TARDIS when she heard a noise. "Hello," she said peering into an alley. She figured out the noise, it was a whimper. She saw what was making it. "Oh my God," she whispered and ran over. There was a young woman propped up against the wall. Finn knelt down beside her. The woman's neck was covered in blood and it was running down her front. There was a gash on her neck spewing blood. The woman whimpered when Finn put her hand on it. As she applied pressure to the wound, she spoke "Shh. It's okay. I'm going to help you. What happened?" "He came," the woman told her "He came in the night... It hurt. Oh, it hurt. I screamed, but no one could her. He's here, hunting. He wants another. He needs another he says. He said I wasn't right. I didn't fit. He must have another. Run. Run. Run!" With that last word she died. Then a dark figure came into view. He spotted Finn with his last kill and started towards them. "Oh no," Finn whispered, and then she got up and ran.

"She can't be far," the Doctor said running out of pub. Clara was beside him as they started running down the street. The Doctor was waving his sonic screwdriver around. It emitted a low whine. "She's close," The Doctor told her "Braveheart, Clara,"

Finn was running down the street, the dark figure on her heels. It was hard to run in a dress and heeled boots. She missed her shorts and flat-heel boots dearly. She turned the corner and saw two other figures racing. "Doctor! Clara!" she yelled, skidding to a stop. They ran towards her and stopped "Leave her!" _What the…? _She thought turning her head. She forgot she was running for her life. The figure grabbed her and she let out a scream. "Let me go!" she yelled struggling against him. "Let her go! Just let her go!" The Doctor yelled at him. He looked at the figure with a murderous stare. He brandished his screwdriver and said in a deadly voice "LET… HER… GO," The figure ignored him, and took something out of his pocket. Finn couldn't see it but the look on the Doctor's face told her it was bad. "No. Don't!" The Doctor yelled. Finn heard a high-pitched whine and saw the Doctor and Clara fading. She didn't notice how weak she felt. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"How did he do that?" Clara asked the Doctor as he scanned the spot where Finn and Jack disappeared. He was silent and Clara was worried about him. Of course, she was worried about Finn, but if anyone could find her, it was the Doctor. The Doctor sighed deeply and looked at her "Deveytrium energy," "The thing that pulled the TARDIS into the past?" "The very same. Jack the Ripper is an alien," he told her with a grim smile

Finn's head hurt. She opened her eyes slowly and when her vision cleared, she realized what happened. She was in a metal chair; it looked like a captain's chair. She looked at the room. It was silver and metal; there were control panels everywhere. She tried to move and saw that she was tied down. "Struggling is pointless," a voice came out of the corner. She gasped and tried to turn, but he was out of her line of vision. "Who are you?" she spoke, then mentally chastised because it sounded weak and vulnerable. "It doesn't matter," she heard footsteps walk up behind her chair. "You killed that woman," "I didn't kill her. She died. It didn't like her," "Of course, she's dead. You killed… wait a sec… what do you mean 'it didn't like her'" Finn was confused. Was he feeding people to something? "She was incorrect. She didn't fit. Another part rejected," "What do you mean 'another part'? And talk to me face-to-face. I'm getting a crick in my neck,"

He walked in front of her and all she could say was a quiet "whoa" He was beautiful, not handsome, beautiful. His skin was a light mint green and he had rubies imbedded in his temples. His eyes were like sapphires. He had light black hair and an earring in his left ear. He looked about her age, possibly older. _He is so not human_, Finn thought to herself. She quickly composed herself "Can you explain to me why I'm here? And tied up?" He was taken aback by this. "You are not scared of me?" he asked skeptically "Why would I be? Well besides the fact you're a killer," Finn mentally kicked herself. Here she is tied up in an alien space ship with a murderer and she's flirting…with a murderer. "The others were frightened and had to be put to sleep," "Yeah, they're not exactly used to green-skinned people," "And you are?" he raised his ruby eyebrows. "More or less, yeah,"

"I have to test you," Finn gulped as he lowered a bowl above her head. "And here I thought, we were having a nice conversation," A beam of light shot out of the disk and wrapped itself around Finn's head. It was an odd tingly feeling. Then it was over. The boy looked at the readings on a panel in front of them. He got a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?" "You're not compatible but you are definitely not human," he looked at her. She had an odd look on her face somewhere between a laugh and smirk. "Yeah… about that…"

Clara was sitting on the sidewalk staring at the Doctor. It had been at least ten minutes and he had been walking around in a circle. She rubbed her temples and sighed. Maybe if she had made the Doctor leave the pub sooner, Finn wouldn't be in the hands of Jack the Ripper. She never liked history and when they studied Jack the Ripper, she tried to tune out. But everything she did remember danced around in her head. All the horrible things he did, all the terror he caused. She was lucky when she lived in this era, not to live in this area. She tried to think about something else, anything else. She whispered a silent prayer to Finn, wherever she was.

"Time Lord?" "Lady" Finn was talking to her kidnapper/murderer/new friend, Veston. She was still tied up but she just explained to him that she wasn't human. "Never heard of them," he crinkled his nose. She noticed that he did that when he found something he didn't like. "Hmm, what year are you from?" "4163, the Palpadoori system," Finn whistled "You're a long way from home, aren't ya?" "Yeah, I am," Finn cracked her neck and winced, "Something wrong?" "Stiff, this chair's not exactly comfy." He bit his lip, and then he got off the panel he was leaning on and walked away. "Oi, where you going?"

He reappeared a few seconds later with a pair of keys. He undid the cuffs, freeing her. "Thanks" she said gratefully, "So what happens now?" "I don't know, this ship requires something but I don't know what. I thought it was two pilots, I've never seen one flown without two. So, I took humans, because they were the closest planet. But they didn't work, something is missing and I am stranded, so I can't leave. Anyway, I would be trapped in a galaxy 2,000 years in the past. I need to face the facts, I am never going home," Veston bowed his head, hiding his face. Finn bit her lip and looked around the ship. The ships was clearly designed for two pilots, he needed help. She wanted to provide it, but she needed information first. "How did you get lost 2,000 years in the past? How'd you get here?" "I was flying with my parents and their coven. We were looking for a new planet. And I was fooling around. I accidently disengaged it from the rest. It was abandoned, so I was the only one onboard. But then a wormhole can out of nowhere. I drifted into it and it deposited me here,"

"This ship runs of Deveytrium energy. It doesn't exist here. But even if you get it, you need two pilots. Ugh!" Finn groaned. "Why is that important?" "I have this friend… he's called the Doctor and he just so happens to own a time machine. If he understood what happened, I think… maybe we could take you back to your time," Veston's eyes widen. "You would do that for me?" "Why not, you seem like a good guy," "Thanks, Finn," "Yeah don't thank me yet,"

The Doctor had been pacing for a half hour. He was no closer to finding Finn. Deveytrium energy is extremely hard to detect. He tapped his sonic screwdriver against his head trying to come up with an idea. He was having a bad night. Clara was just as bad. She had started crying, without even realizing it. She tried to believe that Finn was coming back, but all the stories of Jack the Ripper kept her mind uneasy. The Doctor finally stopped pacing, went over and sat next to her on the pavement. "What do we do?" Clara whispered. "I…" Then there was a bang of light, cutting off the Doctor. After they rubbed their eyes, they heard a familiar voice "Didn't you realize, Doctor? I always come back" Finn stepped forward smiling. The Doctor and Clara shot off the pavement. Clara immediately wrapped her arms around Finn asking questions "Are you all right?" "Did he hurt you?" "Where the hell have you been?" Meanwhile, the Doctor was looking over Finn at the figure, his eyes stormy. He took a step forward and Finn noticed. "Before you try and kill him, listen to me. He's not what we think he is,"

"Thank you, Finn, Clara, Doctor. I am in your debt," "Yeah, well… just stay away from wormholes. You hear?" "Thank you sir," "Oi, no 'sir'" They were dropping off Veston in the future on his parents' ship. "You've been gone for an hour. So not technically missing," Finn told him. The two of them stepped out of the TARDIS. "Thank you Finn. You convinced me, Clara and the Doctor, I'm not a monster. I really can't thank you enough," "Don't mention it. Just go home, be with your family," "Okay, that care of yourself. I don't know how that wormhole appeared, but you're sure to see more," she chuckled "I'll be on the lookout. Goodbye Veston," "Goodbye, Finn,"

She closed the TARDIS doors and the Doctor flew them into space. "All right?" he asked. "Yeah, it's been a long day," "That's why Clara went to bed. Maybe you should sleep too," "I slept for a thousand years, Doctor. I've had enough sleep. Right now, I just want to be awake. Here and now, with you and Clara," He started wiping down the console "Hmm, good point," "You know if I didn't make peace with Veston today. I could of used your sonic," "Really," he said suspiciously "Well you're not getting mine," "I wasn't asking for…" he cut her off "You're not getting mine, because you have your own," She started to say "Wha…" when he presented a thick, white box, wrapped in a TARDIS blue bow. "I didn't make it," he said as she opened it. "The TARDIS did, but I thought you ought to have one," he smiled as she picked up the silver instrument. It wasn't as big as his, but it was thin and elegant and fit right in the palm of her hand. She looked at the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him "Thank you," she whispered. "It's to help you find your way home," he said hugging her back.

In that moment, Finn and the Doctor realized something: Jack the Ripper didn't disappear or vanish. He went home.

**Please comment. I worked really hard on this and I am super sunburned. Your comments will help me feel better. Stay tuned for Chapter 8: (no current title, but I'm working on it)**

**Love, Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious**


	9. A Deadly Game

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Hi, here's the next installment of The Girl Time Forgot. Majority won, so we're going with a game theme. Please comment. I love me some comments. Also, sorry about the un-clever title. I literally just woke up from a nap. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: A Deadly Game**

The Doctor groaned. His head was lying against a funny panel. He gingerly opened his eyes, wincing at the light emitting from the panel. He slowly lifted his head. _Did I fall asleep against the console again? I need to put a sofa in there. _He looked around and noticed he wasn't at the TARDIS console. He lifted his arms from the panel; there were two blank buttons underneath them. _Strange, _he thought to himself. He gazed around the room. It was quite dark but there were a little light emitting from some large glass tubes 10 feet away. He tried to move his feet but they would. He jerked his legs but they stayed on the small platform.

Suddenly, music started playing. Then a voice from a speaker spoke "Welcome to Channel 235. It's seven pm here in the Apollo Playstation, and you know what that means. It's time to play _The Last Level!_ Then computer generated applause echoed throughout the room. Then the voice spoke again "Today our contestant is The Doctor. Sadly, we don't know much about him, but I'm sure we'll find out when he plays… _The Last Level!" _"What?" he said. "Let's begin. Bring out the choices," The two glass tubes filled with smoke. As it dissipated, The Doctor gasped, "Finn…"

Finn groaned. Her head was splitting open from a massive headache. Her mouth tasted of iron and titanium. _Strange, _she thought. She gingerly opened her eyes. There was a weak light emitting from the ground she was standing on. She looked in front of her "Oh no…" she whimpered. She was trapped in a big glass tube. Her hearts sped up as she tried to remember the last thing. She was in the console room with Clara and the Doctor. Finn and the Doctor were arguing about the best way to fix a Friedman Galaxy-hopper. She said the best way was… _Wait a second, where's the Doctor? _She focused her eyes out of the glass tube but only saw darkness. Then the tube started to fill with smoke.

Finn blinked her eyes as the smoke disappeared. "Finn!" she looked up at the sound of her name. "Doctor!" she tried to step towards but then realized she was still in the glass tube. "Where are we?" she yelled at him. "I don't know. You haven't seen Clara have you?" "No, I haven't. How'd we get here? It's as… the memory isn't there. Like it's been wiped. How about you?" "Same. Hopefully Clara's with the TARDIS and they're both safe," "Yeah," she murmured. "Hello?"

The Doctor and Finn turned towards the second tube. Inside was a young woman. "Can you explain this?" she asked them. The Doctor looked down at the panel in front of him. The two buttons now, read names. One had Finn's name. the other said "Beatrice," The Doctor looked up, his face grim. "The Last Level," his voice shook. Finn looked at him curiously, and then saw his face turn. She knew what he just saw wasn't good. "Beatrice?" he said. "Yeah, that's me," the woman said, "What is this?" "The Last Level," he responded grimly. A look of confusion crossed Beatrice's face.

"I am sorry. I so sorry," The Doctor told her. "What? Why?" she asked him. His face grew pale as he put his hand over the button that bore her name. Finn realized what he was doing "Doctor?" she said cautiously. He closed his and took a deep breath. Next, he slammed his hand down on the button that bore Beatrice's name. Light filled Beatrice's tube. Finn turned away as it grew brighter. Beatrice screamed. The light faded, as did the scream, and all that was left was an empty tube.

Finn shuddered at she looked at the tube. She twisted towards the Doctor, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Doctor," "Don't. Just please don't," His shoulders shook, "She was dead the moment she got here," "Doesn't make it any less difficult. I am to blame for her death," "NO!" she shouted at him. He glanced at her. "It's their fault. The one's who put us here. They chose her, knowing I was your friend and that you would choose me. Don't blame yourself Doctor. It's not worth it. Honor Beatrice by getting us out of here and ruining the people who run this place," Her eyes were fierce and protective. The Doctor sighed. His choice had gotten Beatrice killed, and no amount of encouraging words would change that. Then there was another burst of bright light. After Finn blinked out the spots in her eyes, she looked at the other tube and sighed "Oh no," "Hello?"

It felt like hours had past. The Doctor was angry. Finn was depressed. Five other girls had been thrown into the tube. Jenna, Katherine, Hannah, Sandra and Victoria. Including Beatrice, that was six girls. Six young women, taken from their homes, thrown into a glass tube and a game no one could win. The Doctor was tired of names popping up on the button. He was disgusted by the people who had invented this game.

_Who would willingly create a game like this?_ The Doctor thought. _I take that back. 9__th__ regeneration, the Gamestation/ Satellite 5, Daleks, Rose, Time energy. Why would someone open one just like it? _He gazed around the room, noting wires and cables. However, something was off about them, they looked old and corroded. _Strange,_ he thought. But then again what wasn't strange about this day. Another burst of light. Finn banged her head on the wall of her tube, eyes closed. "I am sorry…" the Doctor started say before he was cut off. "Doctor!" a familiar voice shouted. Finn's head shot up "No, please dear God, no" she whimpered as she turned towards the tube. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Clara asked her hands on her hips

"No! NO! No, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor cried. Finn looked at the young woman in the other tube. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "What? What's going on?" Clara asked her eyes wide at the Doctor's reaction. "It's a game, Clara. A deadly game," Finn told her weakly, "Six girls have died playing. And now, one of us will," "What?! Doctor this is joke right? Please tell me it's a joke," Clara weakly chuckled. The Doctor looked up at her. "I'm sorry. Someone been taking people and putting them in that tube," he pointed at her. "Then they make me choose, between that person and Finn," his voice rising "AND NOW THEY'VE GOT YOU!"

His hands shook as he placed his head in them. Finn took a deep breath. "You know what you have to do, Doctor," she looked at him, her eyes shining. "This would have happened eventually. Heh, it's funny. I thought I would have died in that ship," she chuckled weakly. "But no, you had to find me and give me the adventure of a lifetime. Well Doctor I just have to say…" "No, stop. There must be another way" he said looking at her. "But you know there isn't," she smiled at him. "What are you talking about?" Clara asked.

"She's going to sacrifice herself, in hope that you will be released," "No, Finn you can't!" Finn turned her head "I've been alive for a thousand and something years. I think I would know when my time is up," "You've been alive but you haven't really lived," Clara told her "Please, Doctor choose me. I've already saved your life. I don't need to be here anymore," "Stop, both of you, please," he looked at both of them. "I can't. I just can't," "I've already made my choice and you've made yours," Finn told him. Her tear-streaked face was smiling. "When I'm gone, get back to the TARDIS. Run, don't look back. Race to the stars. Then look up at them. I'll be the one shining the brightest," she sniffed. "Finn, please," "Push the button, Doctor. I don't do goodbyes," Clara tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. "Goodbye Finn," The Doctor managed to breathe out.

"I don't do goodbyes," she smiled as her tube filled with light.

Finn's tube was still glowing as Clara's lifted. She ran over to the Doctor. His podium had disappeared. She took his face in her hands. He was crying silently as she wrapped her arms around him. "I…I…" "Don't just please, don't," he whimpered. Her Doctor never cried, but he also never had taken lives then lost the one he had been protecting. She held him in silence as he cried. Her face was wet too. She had hardly known Finn, but that didn't change the feeling she had. Finn was like the sister she never had. She could tell he felt the same way. Finn may have been a thousand years old but her life was cut too short. They heard the airlock of Finn's tube opening. The light faded a bit when they heard a voice.

"Oi, you two, quit your crying. You're acting as if someone died," "Can't be," Clara whispered. She pulled away from the Doctor a bit and looked at the figure in the dark. "That's impossible," The Doctor groaned. "Haven't you realized, Doctor? I always come back,"

**Hope you liked it. Please comment. The next chapter should be up soon. So, stay tuned for Chapter 9: (title in the works)**

**Love, Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious**


	10. There Are No Explanations

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Okay, I haven't updated in a few days (Sorry about that) but all day Saturday I was driving home and on Sunday I was just way too tired. But I'm back and here is the next installment of The Girl Time Forgot.**

**Chapter 9: There Are No Explanations**

_"Oi, you two, quit your crying. You're acting as if someone died," "Can't be," Clara, whispered. She pulled away from the Doctor a bit and looked at the figure in the dark. "That's impossible," The Doctor groaned. "Haven't you realized, Doctor? I always come back,"_

Clara and the Doctor turned to the figure swathed in light. "Honestly, you would have thought fighting Cybermen, Jack the Ripper and being trapped in the ice for a thousand years… I would've died a long time ago," Finn said as she came closer. She raised her voice as if she was talking to someone outside the room. "Somebody's not doing a very good job of killing me," She twirled around in a circle, before facing the Doctor and Clara. "So hard to find good help these days," she giggled. "How…" Clara tried to say. Finn chuckled and pulled something from her shorts back pocket. "Sonic screwdriver," she smiled twirling it in her fingers, "Forgot I switched the place I was keeping it. It was in my coat pocket," she ruffled the lapel of her cobalt trench coat. "But I switched it to my back pocket. Heh, whoops,"

"Whoops?!" The Doctor yelled, "We thought you were dead," "Yeah, but I'm not. So it's okay," "Okay? Okay?!" he said stalking up to her. He leaned in so he was towering over her. "We almost lost you. You put yourself into impossible situations. It's almost as if you have a death wish," "I put myself into impossible situations?!" she said incredulously, her emotions flared and she took a step forward, making him step back. "You can blame me for the Cybermen and the glacier, but London 1891 was your fault! I can't believe you, right now. You should be happy I am still alive. But you're blaming me for freeing myself. I'm sure you would've been able to if you had your sonic," she was fuming but that statement made her kick it down a notch.

"Speaking of which, where is your sonic?" Clara crossed her arms over her chest. The Doctor fidgeted and straightened his bowtie. "It's…um…uh…it's…well it's…somewhere…definitely somewhere," "Somewhere in the TARDIS?" Finn smirked. "Yes, somewhere in the TARDIS," he told the two women through clenched teeth. Finn giggled, her anger lost in the Doctor's flustering. "Again, speaking of which, where is the TARDIS?" Clara asked him. "We'll find it. It has to be here somewhere," he said twisting is head around the studio.

There were cameras, collecting dust from disuse. Wires and cables ran amuck, dusty and corroded. Finn walked over to one of the cables and gingerly touched it. "Hmm, corroded," she observed, "This… this cable hasn't been used for 50 years," she turned to the Doctor and Clara. "Someone or something brought us here… to a gamestation that hasn't been used for over 50 years. Why?" "I dunno? To kill us?" Clara answered "Why take innocent people though? Unless it was to cause something…" Finn looked around. "Like what?" Clara's eyes were wide. "I don't know, but we shouldn't stay here. Whatever brought us here won't be too happy I survived or their plan didn't work," "Only one problem. No TARDIS," The Doctor told her.

"Heh, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor…it's sad how oblivious you are," Finn pulled out her sonic screwdriver. "I installed an alarm. A sort of GPS. It picks up Huon Energy. The energy inside TARDISes. Wait, just a sec… and there," she held up the sonic screwdriver. It was pulsing a faint blue light and emitting a sort of sonar tone. "We're close, this way," she led them from _the Last Level _studio into a hallway. They continued down it, pulsing from her screwdriver growing louder. "There!" she yelled as she open a door, revealing a familiar blue box.

The Doctor stepped in front of Finn and took a key from his pocket. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Let's go home," he told Finn and Clara. The two of them stepped in and walked up to the console. He popped his head out into the hall. He had been on a station like this one many years ago with Rose and Jack. It was being controlled by Daleks. Many people had lost their lives trying help him stop them, and it had been Rose who saved the day. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a feeling here. Like the one all those years ago. Something was coming, something big and they better be ready.

He closed the TARDIS door and went over to the console, trying to shake the feeling away. "So," he spoke to Finn and Clara, "where to next, eh? China in 384 BC or maybe the alignment of the rings of Anacostia 11?" he started flipping switches, when Finn said, "Anywhere, just no more game shows," "Yeah, somewhere technology hasn't happened yet. No computers, internet, TV…" Clara added. The Doctor chuckled "That can be arranged," with those words he flicked the last switch and they jumped into the Time Vortex.

**Hey, tell me what you think of this chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 10: The Chronicle of Finn. **


	11. The Chronicle of Finn

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Ahh! It's been 5 days since I've updated (Sorry about that!) Life has been… well Life. Anyways here's the next chapter, where you uncover the truth about Finn. Enjoy!**

**PS: I'm trying a new writing format. Tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 10: The Chronicle of Finn**

_"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on" Robert Frost. He's right, life does go on. What he doesn't say is all the shit that comes with it, the misery that continues. The choices you wish you didn't make. The moments you wish you paid attention. I wish sometimes life was different, but it isn't. I might have a time machine (well live in one) but that doesn't mean I can go back and change things. I wish I could, but I can't. Not all stories have a happy ending and mine is no different. My story is key to the Doctor's adventure. Pay attention, because I was right, something is coming. Let's just hope we're ready._

_Finn_

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," screeched Finn as the Doctor carried her into the TARDIS. "OW!"

"Would you stop yelling? That's my ear, you're screaming into," he exclaimed as Clara rushed in behind them and slammed the doors closed.

"That was close," she said panting. "For you maybe, not so much for me!" Finn gestured to her knee. It was covered in blood and had an arrow sticking through it.

"Yeah, yeah," Clara told her, earning her a death glare from Finn, "Doctor, take her to the infirmary. I'll fly us into the Vortex,"

"But… but… b" he stuttered. "Just go. I did pick this out for you, ya know?" She gestured around the TARDIS. "Yes, but…" "Go! It's your fault she's injured,"

The Doctor huffed indignantly "This conversation isn't over," He readjusted his grip on Finn and carried her off to the infirmary. "No, it most certainly is not," Clara said under her breath as she flicked switches and launched them into the Time Vortex.

* * *

Finn winced as the Doctor inspected her knee. She was on a medical bed in the infirmary. The room wasn't huge. It was a little bit bigger than the size of a regular doctor or dentist's office. "Hmm…" he murmured while rubbing his chin. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her knee.

Finn raised her eyebrows as he "Hmm"ed again. She sighed dramatically and spoke "What's 'Hmm'?" "Well," he pulled back and leaned in the chair he was occupying, "You have… well… an arrow… in your… knee," he glanced at her.

She bit back a laugh "No, it can't possibly be," she said sarcastically.

"That's rude, you know," he gave her a pointed look.

"Is that what I am now, 'Rude and not Ginger'?" she smirked.

He eyed her, surprised. "How do you…"

"You don't need to know what I do in my spare time," she stuck her tongue out as Clara entered.

"That's attractive," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Finn smiled at her.

The Doctor got up from his chair and spoke "Good Clara, you're here. Come over here," he said gesturing to space next to him. "Grip Finn and make sure she doesn't move,"

Clara stood next to the Doctor and gripped Finn's shoulders "Umm… why?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Finn said apprehensively.

"Because of this," he said as he grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of her knee.

"AHH!" Finn screamed. "What the bleedin' hell did you that for?" Clara gaped at him as she cradled Finn, who was whimpering.

"Like a bandage. Rip it right off," he inspected the arrow. He was lucky the arrow didn't have an arrow head on it, if it did… well let's just say it wouldn't of been pretty. "Yep, simple ash arrow. Luckily 17th century Native Americans were not as advanced as they were in the 18th. Also no arrowhead,"

"You're lucky, I'm in serious pain and Clara's holding me down or else I would've killed you by now," Finn said deadly, and tears were running down her cheeks.

The Doctor bit his lip "Yeah… sorry about that. Couldn't think of another way to get it out. Only you could've gotten shot in the knee with an arrow,"

"Only me?! It was your stupid idea to visit the Jamestown settlement. You could've warned us, they were in the middle of a war!" Finn yelled at him.

"You didn't have to insult the Chief by refusing to marry his son," The Doctor countered.

"How dare you?! I'll have you know…" Finn tried to say, but was cut off by Clara.

"Alright it's all our faults, okay? Forget, we're past that now. Doctor, you fix her knee and stop the bleeding. Finn, stay still and be quiet!" Clara silenced them with a look.

"Fine," the Doctor huffed. Finn groaned. The Doctor rummaged through some drawers and cabinets, grabbing supplies. When he finished and dumped antiseptic, gauze, bandages, sutures, and a couple of other medical supplies.

He applied the antiseptic to her knee with a cotton ball and Finn winced. "Sorry," he muttered. He, then, filled a syringe with anesthetic and stuck it into her knee, causing her to wince. He threaded a needle with the suture string and began to sew the gashes on both sides of her knee, where the arrow punctured.

He tied them of and grabbed the bandages. After, they were placed; he wrapped her knee with gauze and taped it off. "All done," he told her. "Thanks," she swung her legs off the bed and placed them on the floor. But, as soon as she stood up, she cried out and collapsed.

"Whoops," he said grabbing her before she could hit the floor, "Forgot, you can't walk on that leg for… about a week,"

"A week?!" Finn exclaimed as he and Clara helped her onto the bed. "What am I supposed to do for a week?"

"Dunno," The Doctor told her as he began to put away the unused medical supplies.

"You could catch up, I suppose," Clara said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ya know, catch up on the last thousand years. Read Harry Potter, Twilight, The Hunger Games? Watch TV? Get a Facebook? Twitter? Oh, I know, Instagram,"

"Insta-what?" Finn shot her a confused look, then to the Doctor.

"Oi," he sighed "This is going to be a long week,"

* * *

Finn was in the library, reading in a squashy chair. Her leg was resting on an ottoman and her knee was covered with a brace. Her confinement to the TARDIS was almost complete and she had used the week to catch up on the Earth's current culture.

She had learned that the HTC One S was, currently, the most popular phone. Justin Timberlake was making a comeback. Simon Cowell had quit _American Idol_ and started his own show _The X Factor. _Most people have a Pinterest or a Instagram. Twitter is more popular than Facebook. And a whole slew of other random facts.

She was finishing the final _Harry Potter _novel. Clara encouraged her to read it; along with _Twilight_ (to which she stopped reading after the 5th chapter) and _The_ _Hunger Games_ (she was rather disappointed with the final book). She also immersed herself in TV, watching shows like _Sherlock_, _Pretty Little Liars, The Big Bang Theory, _and _Game of Thrones._

She was nearing the end of the book, and then she said "No Harry. What about Ron and Hermione? What about Ginny? You can't just die!" Suddenly there was a chuckle from nowhere.

"Having fun?" Clara asked coming over to the fireplace, where Finn was reading. "No…I mean yes, I am having fun reading. But also no, because I'm stuck with this brace," she said putting down the book.

"Yeah, I'm feelin' a bit stir crazy as well," she sighed, sitting down in the chair opposite Finn. "How's the book?" she gestured to the book Finn placed on the end table.

"It's a good series. I'm sad I'm almost done," she chuckled and Clara smiled. "What's the Doctor been up to?"

Clara wrinkled her nose, as if she smelled something bad. Then she bit her lip and shook her head, "I honestly don't know. I've looked in his usual nooks and crannies, but I can't find him. Have you seen him?"

"No and honestly I'm a bit pissed off. I don't think I'm supposed to leave my bandages on this long and my Doctor is nowhere to be found, but anyway," she said changing the subject "The book's good. Harry reminds me of my dad,"

Clara was taken aback. Finn never talked about her family or her life before she was frozen. Growing curious, she asked "Why?"

"My dad used to wear the same type of glasses. The round glasses. He was always losing them until I made him a chain when I was 29, that's about 10 in human years. He was eccentric, like Doctor eccentric. He was always losing, burning or making something explode. I don't believe he had a bad bone in his body. He was too good to be bad, ya know?"

Clara cleared her throat, "Yeah I get it," She didn't want to pry, but everything about Finn was a mystery, so she pressed a bit more. "What about the rest of your family?"

Finn's eyes darkened but then she chuckled, "My mum was… an idealist. She couldn't see evil in anybody. My dad, on the other hand, was always complaining about politics or the government or something. They were so funny together. I couldn't walk in the room without laughing or smiling,"

"They encouraged me to form my own opinions, not to follow the pack, I guess. They supported me in everything," Finn grew solemn. "They were never cross with me, even if I did something bad or stupid. They were… the best,"

"You said you travelled with your mum. What was that like?" Clara asked carefully.

"I never told you their names. My dad was called The Innovator, because he was into gadgets and creating things. My mum was called The Ally. She loved helping people. Not just Time Lords, but other civilizations," Finn frowned a little, "Time Lords aren't supposed to interfere. She bent that rule," she began to smile.

"She made it so we couldn't interfere with established events. So, whenever a distress call went out that wasn't an established event. She would grab me, jump in our TARDIS and race off. We went so many places," A tear was slowly forming in her eye, "and taught me so many things,"

The library was silent for a moment and in that moment a large clatter sounded, causing Finn and Clara to jump.

"Ahh!" Finn whimpered, clutching her leg.

"Sorry," a familiar voice rang out. There was another clatter of books and a bit of cursing.

"Doctor, were you eavesdropping on us?" Clara raised her eyebrows as he came into view.

"Again, sorry. But I was walking past, when I heard you talking… and well…" He squirmed and Finn and Clara sniggered. He straightened his bowtie and said "Shut up!"

"Want to join our conversation?" Finn asked gesturing to an empty chair.

"Well… you know… only if… you want me to," he squirmed

"Sit down kids. It's time for a story," Finn said as the Doctor plopped into the other chair. "Okay, where was I?"

"Before you do," the Doctor interrupted, "Who was the other girl? The one in your ship?"

Finn bit her lip and glanced at the floor, "That would be my twin sister, Analynn,"

"You have a twin?!" the Doctor asked.

"Stop interrupting!" Clara hissed.

"No, Clara, it's a good question. I don't know how much of your former lives you remember but twins are uncommon on Earth. They're super rare on Gallifrey, like a 1/900,000 chance. And that means they are literally impossible to have. Even if you do have twins, there is a possibility they won't be completely Time Lord. Twin birth defects are common. Me and my sister were one of the cases, in which both children were fully Time Lord and suffered no birth defects,"

"Wow," Clara whispered.

"Yeah, my sister and I were closely examined. They always kept an eye on us. Especially in the Academy. We had my mother's brain and our father's hair. We looked so much alike there were only two ways to tell us apart,"

"What were they?" Clara asked.

"Well there was the obvious one: the mole," she pointed to her cheek, "and our attitudes. My sister was always methodical and thought everything through. Meanwhile, I always went blundering in and was a bit of a troublemaker,"

They all laughed. When they stopped, Finn spoke again, "We were the best of friends. The two twin suns, well besides the ebony hair," she chuckled weakly, "I never told you, when my mum was pregnant with us, she visited a psychic on another planet and she told her about us. How one of us would be born under the setting suns and one would be born underneath the rising moons,"

"The name Analynn, in the planet's language, translates as 'Another Lune', Lune being Moon," Finn explained.

"What about 'Finn'?" Clara inquired, The Doctor was curious as well.

Finn chuckled, "You didn't actually think my name is 'Finn', did you?" They shot her blank looks. "Oh," she bit her lip, "Okay, here's the thing, the psychic also told my mum one child would bring great misfortune. Born under the suns, the firstborn, that being me," she sighed deeply, "Finn' is my nickname because my real name describes the prophecy. So I don't use it, because I think I can prevent it, but it's too late. The prophecy is fulfilled and nothing I can do to change that,"

"And your name?" The Doctor queried.

"It translates to 'The Sea on Fire'. An omen on that planet. My name is…"

"Serafinn,"

She stared at the floor, waiting for them to mock her.

When they didn't, she looked at them and they were smiling. "What are you smiling about? It's embarrassing,"

"No it's not. You name is beautiful," Clara told her, "Serafinn, I like it,"

"Stop, don't. Seriously, don't. I can't stand it. Way too girly," Finn smiled.

"Well, now I know how to irk you. This going to be fun," the Doctor chuckled and ran out of the room.

"Oi, Chin Boy, wait up!" Clara giggled and sped after him.

Finn grabbed her crutches and stood up. She smiled to herself and hobbled after the Doctor and Clara.

**Hope you liked it. Comment on the content and the style. Stay tuned for Chapter 11: (yeah, I don't have name yet)**

**Love, Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious**


	12. The Music Box

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Sorry for the delays but I have had no inspiration for this chapter what so ever. All the good material I am saving for later chapters. So please don't hate me if this chapter sucks, because I am literally pulling this out of my butt. Well anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 11: The Music Box**

The Doctor was tapping his foot. He was gnawing on his lip and grinding his teeth. Clara could tell he was frustrated.

They were in the console room when Clara had gotten out her _101 Places to See_ book. She asked the Doctor to take her to see the village of Machu Picchu.

That's when the trouble started.

He had agreed, of course. But then the TARDIS alert sounds went off when he tried to flip the first switch.

Then the room shook and threw them onto the floor.

"Doctor?!" Clara coughed as the console sparked sending up smoke

"I know. I know," he said quickly as he toggled more switches and buttons. "Ventilation System, On!" A loud noise roared as the smoke disappeared.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Finn asked as she barged up the stairs, "One second I'm snacking on a bowl of popcorn watching _Pitch Perfect, _the next I'm on the floor picking popcorn out of my hair,"

Finn walked over to Clara and helped her to her feet, "Yeah I'm a bit curious to why the TARDIS threw a temper tantrum as well," she asked as they looked over at the Doctor.

"I… don't know" He said reaching into his pocket to take out his screwdriver. "Is it just me or is he saying that a lot?" Finn asked Clara.

"Oi, you two, shut up," he said brandishing his screwdriver at them before turning back to the console.

Finn sighed then whispered to Clara "I'll be back in a mo',"

"Where you going?" she asked.

"To fix the TARDIS," Finn sighed deeply then walked off to downstairs.

* * *

The Doctor was still tapping his foot when Clara spoke, "Do you mind? I can feel your anxiety from here,"

He scoffed then he saw her giving him a look "Fine," he huffed, "You would only be able to feel emotions if you were a Panbabylonian. That's how they communicate you know,"

Then there was a small explosion.

"Finn, you all right?" Clara asked at the same time as the Doctor said "Finn, don't break my ship!"

There was a small clatter of metal that made the Doctor cringe, next there was a sound of feet ascending the stairs. Then up popped Finn's head covered in dust.

"When…" she said coughing, "When was the last time you cleaned out the Temporal Hyperlink Shuttle port?" The Doctor opened and closed his mouth in confusion.

"Never mind, now do you want the good news, bad news or the really bad news?" she asked them.

The Doctor and Clara looked uncertainly at each other, before Clara said "Bad news?" she squeaked.

"Eh, works for me," she took a deep breath, "Okay, bad news first: the Spatial Displacent carburetor is kaput, but good news is I can fix it and even better news the part we need is right outside the doors,"

"And the really bad news?" the Doctor asked slightly relieved.

"We're on the…" she murmured the next word.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Ti…Titanic," The two adults gasped, "The R.M.S. Titanic. April 14, 1912. 6:03 pm. In exactly…" Finn grabbed the Doctor's wrist to look at the time, "Five hours and thirty-seven minutes the ship will hit the iceberg. In another two hours and forty minutes, the ship will break apart and founder. Out of the 3,327 people on that ship, only about a thousand survive. The rest left to the mercy of the Atlantic,"

Finn bit her lip, then asked, "You in or out?"

* * *

"Okay, where is this thing you need?" Clara asked Finn.

"No idea, but I'll know it when I see it," Finn answered. They, meaning her and Clara, had ditched their modern clothes and changed into fabrics of the era. The Doctor was in the middle of the two young women as they went up to the upper decks.

"What exactly do you need?" He looked down at her.

"A 19th century music box," she replied adjusting her sonic screwdriver.

"A music box?" Clara raised her eyebrows. It seemed to be a silly little thing they needed to fix a super-duper time machine.

"An 1895 Brachhausen music box to be exact," Finn fiddled with her sonic a bit more.

"Why that particular year?" Clara asked, still skeptic.

"The clockwork tumblers, correct?" asked the Doctor.

"Precisely and if my memory serves, a Brachhausen music box was log on the ship's manifest and is currently in the safe," Finn pocketed her sonic as they arrived at the main ballroom.

"If it's in the ship's safe, why are we in the ballroom," Clara stared into the ballroom. It was gorgeous. Crystal chandeliers hung throughout the room. White linen tables were placed around a large dance floor. Men and women glided back and forth decked out in their finest attire.

All of them completely clueless that the ship was set to sink in 5 hours.

Finn sighed, "Sometimes I hate that there are things that are fixed in time,"

"Me too, Finn. Me too," The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze.

Finn cleared her throat and moved out of his embrace. She walked in front of them, then turned towards them, her back to the ballroom.

"Okay, we have 5 hours to get that music box and get the hell out of here," Finn told them, "Keep an eye out for the captain or security. They'll both have keys to the safe. Find them, and we're home free. You ready?"

"Geronimo,"

* * *

Finn gasped as teeth sucked on her neck and hands ran up and down her dress.

_Hurry up, Doctor, _she thought to herself and then asked herself how she got herself into this situation.

* * *

It was supposed to be relatively simple. Find the captain or first officer and steal the keys to the safe. It wasn't quite as easy as they thought.

_They had entered the ballroom with the party well under way. "Not bad for 1912," said Clara. "Wait till you see 1927, now that's what I call a yearlong party," the Doctor smiled._

_"We're drawing too much attention," Finn mentioned, "You two go dance and I'll scour the edges," "Why us?" asked Clara._

_"You two are closer in age and two women dancing together is sort of frowned upon, now go. I'll walk around, see you in a bit?" she looked at them as they nodded, "Okay then," and with those words she left. _

"_Shall we?" the Doctor said as he offered his arm to Clara. "We shall," she replied taking it and they moseyed out onto the dance floor._

_The Doctor carefully clasped his arm onto Clara's back and Clara responded by putting her arm on his shoulder. Then they slowly spun in time with the music. _

_"I feel like this was a setup," Clara told him._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely confused._

_"Nothing really but Finn has been asking me…" she trailed off._

_"Asking you what?" he was curious now._

_"Never mind. It's nothing" she shot a toothless smile at him._

_He wanted to her to answer, but her face told him to drop the matter. Soon he realized the dance floor wasn't as full as before. He scoured the edges of the ballroom and cursed, "Where's Finn?"_

_They stopped dancing and look around "What time is it?" asked Clara._

_He glanced at his watch, paling as he did "9:58,"_

_They had been dancing for three, almost four hours and Finn was nowhere in sight._

* * *

_She saw how cozy the Doctor and Clara had been in each other's arms so she wandered off._

_The captain was, currently very drunk, and had told her the first officer had the safe's keys._

_She opened a door and entered the helm. Most of the crew was had head off for dinner or a round of poker. She saw the first officer as she entered._

_He was about the same age as the Doctor (well the age he looked, not a thousand years old), she noticed as he turned to face her. "Hello, can I help you?" _

_"Um, maybe. I need to get into the ship safe, I left… my mother's pearls in there and… I need them… to wear at the ball. Can you help me?" she asked sweetly_

_He chuckled and she frowned "Sorry but the safe can only be opened when we get to New York, and we're still a couple days away," _

_Okay then, she thought to herself, new plan. "Oh well… that's a real shame," she said, her voice light and flirty, "Because I really needed someone to help me and the reward for your help, well that's every man's dream,"_

_He smiled slightly, "How old are you?" "Nineteen," she batted her eyelashes, silently kicking herself. She had no idea who he was and she had no back up. The Doctor and Clara weren't coming to her rescue anytime soon._

_"I guess I could leave for a few minutes to help a desperate young lady," he smiled wider, adding emphasis to "desperate"_

_"Perfect," she spoke through gritted teeth, praying silently The Doctor and Clara were on their way._

* * *

He had led her down to the captain's quarters, where the safe was located.

She was hoping that maybe she could get him to open the safe before anything happened, knock him out, find the Doctor and Clara and make a beeline for the TARDIS.

The first officer, however, had other ideas.

As soon as they were in the captain's office, he threw her up against the wall.

She tried to yell out but he covered her mouth. "Now, now," he whispered in her ear, "I'm cashing in early. You never know, you might try to run,"

He pulled his lips away from her ear and trailed down her neck. One hand covered her mouth, the other her backside as he grinded against her.

This was partially her fault. She had teased him and led him on, but she never wanted to go through with it.

His teeth snagged the delicate skin between her neck and shoulder blade, causing her to cry out.

Then his weight was gone, letting her sink to the floor. She looked up, tears running freely.

The Doctor was standing over her and the first officer was on the floor, unconscious.

"Finn, you okay," Clara asked, kneeling beside her.

Since her voice wouldn't work, she settled for a nod and gingerly stood up.

"The safe," she said shakily, "We need to get to the safe,"

"The safe?! The safe?!" The Doctor's voice shook with anger, "What were you thinking?! Serafinn, do you know how close you were to being…" he shook his head and trailed off.

Finn knew he was disappointed, he had used her real name, "I'm sorry. I never meant for it go that far. I… I'm just sorry, okay? But we need that box, so sorry, you can yell at me later, but right now we need that box and get the hell out of here,"

She bent down and retrieved the key from the first officer's pocket and went to the safe. She opened it and pulled out the music box. As she locked the safe, she asked "How much time do we have?"

The Doctor huffed, looked at his watch, and cursed "Forty minutes,"

* * *

The part was installed and they flew away from the ill-fated ship. Finn sighed as she climbed the stairs, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

She crossed over to one of the ship's monitors. The Doctor had stormed off to God-knows-where after they were in the Time Vortex. He was obviously mad/disappointed at Finn and Finn was, honestly, ashamed at herself.

She had let things go too far and more than likely, that man was not getting off the ship. Therefore, she was responsible for his death. She hadn't caused it directly but she prevented him from getting to safety.

That's what was bugging her. She had taken him from the helm of the ship. Did she play apart in the sinking of that ship? So she pulled up the files and scoured them. After reading them for the third time, she quit. There was no log on the helm that night.

"Did I cause it?" she asked herself and the empty space around her. The TARDIS hummed quietly. She sniffled "I'm going to take that as a yes,"

She slid down to the floor and leaned her back against the console. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, but had no desire to wipe them away.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway outside. They crept toward her, until she felt a warm body sit down next to her.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head fell against tweed.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I blew up Pompeii?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, sorry it took me so long to update. Hopefully I won't do that again. Comment and review, please! And stay tuned for Chapter 12: Article 13 **

**Love, Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious**


	13. Article 13

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Thanks for all your comments over the last chapter. After this chapter, I will be taking a brief hiatus, so warning there will be a cliffhanger. Don't hate me but there are some things I need to catch up on. So please stay tuned and enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Article 13**

Finn was on her bed. She had headphones wrapped around her neck, blaring at the max. Her bed was an elegant canopy bed that looked like branches twisting together. To add flare, she had wrapped fairy lights around the top.

Her bedroom walls were painted periwinkle, courtesy of the TARDIS. She had a white dresser directly across from her bed, cluttered with alien perfumes and makeup. Her desk was to the left of her bed and she had stained it the same color as the dresser. It had several Earth teen magazines piled on it, along with a sketching pad.

Her bathroom door was cracked open revealing a large mirror and a counter cluttered with eyeliner, lip-gloss and various beauty products.

For such a put-together person, she did not keep a clean place. Towels and clothes were thrown haphazardly on the once white carpet. All the while, there was a laundry basket, sporting cobwebs, in the corner.

She sighed and flopped on her silver-violet silk quilt, causing her book and laptop to bounce. Her hand stretched across the bed until she heard the crinkle of plastic.

"Ha!" she sighed successfully as she picked up her prize. She brought it to her mouth as the door burst open.

"Drop it, Serafinn," The Doctor told her, his eyes flashing a deadly green.

"Make me," she shot him a look.

"Don't make me hurt you Finn. I just want what is rightfully mine," he said inching closer.

"I didn't see your name on them. So according to Rule 28, I believe you called it… Finders keepers, losers weepers," she smiled.

"Don't mess with me, Serafinn. That is something you do not want to do," he told her, moving closer.

"Ah bup bup, one more step and you can kiss this little beauty good-bye," she said holding her prize for him to see.

"That is the last one Serafinn. Please be careful with it. If you damage it in anyway, you will pay," The Doctor was getting desperate. What if she dropped it? Even worse, what if she… no he couldn't afford to think this way. He had to focus on getting it at all costs.

He'd give up the universe to have it back.

Okay, maybe not the universe, but some very large and/or important thing. Except Clara…

and River…

and the Ponds…

and Donna…

and Martha and well the list goes on. His companions are off limits.

Except Finn, she technically isn't a companion. She's supposed to be dead. She should have died a long time ago… not because of the glacier but everything that happened after that…

Cybermen…

Jack the Ripper…

The Gamestation…

Jamestown…

The list goes on. Finn should be dead and yet she's still here and she has the most important thing in the universe tucked between two of her fingers.

What a little Dalek.

"Read my lips, Doc-tor," she emphasized the syllables in his name. She got to her knees and held the object in front of him. "It's mine," she hissed out the two words.

Then he lost it and ran towards her. More like fell towards her. He looked down to see he tripped over a fuchsia bra

She jumped off her bed, crouched by his side and shoved the treat into her mouth.

Through mumbled lips, she spoke "My Jammie Dodger" then left the room.

"Damn,"

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Clara as the Doctor stomped angrily around the room.

"To get more Jammie Dodgers," he replied as he slammed buttons and levers.

Finn was sitting on the upper level of the console room, watching the Doctor throw his little tantrum, "I only did it for you Doctor,"

"Wha…"

"You mentioned the other day how tight your waistcoat felt. I was only protecting you," she smirked as Clara coughed to cover up her laughter.

"From what… getting fat?" he stared at her incredulously.

"You got me. You look chubbier than usual. As I said I was protecting you from yourself," she was choking back her laughter. Clara had a painful look on her face as she tried to conceal hers.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" he asked her.

Clara and Finn couldn't hold it in anymore and they burst out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry…" Finn tried to say but was overcome with another fit giggles.

"Okay, okay, I'm done. I swear, but wipe that look off your face," Clara told him.

"What look?" he asked her.

"I don't think you can," Finn spoke through her laughter, "I'm pretty sure that's his face,"

"Finn!" Clara said sharply, and then she turned towards the Doctor, "That look of self-loathing. You're perfect the way you are. Jammie Dodgers included," She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "Now, come on Chin Boy. Little Miss Piggy did eat them all and I want some too,"

"Hey!" Finn said indignantly as she stood up, "The ones you buy only come 6 to a package,"

The Doctor pulled the last lever and the TARDIS rumbled. "So then, I guess, we'll have to buy in bulk," and with those words he ran out the door.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Finn asked as she gazed upon the towering warehouse. "A Jammie Dodger factory,"

"What better place than to get unbelievable amounts of Jammie Dodgers," The Doctor grinned.

"I'm pretty sure they don't sell them here, they just make them. It's a bollocks idea, I'm telling you," Finn bit the inside of her cheek and looked at him.

He was jumping up and down like a ten-year-old, when Finn spoke he stopped and make a noise like a horse's sputter. He looked back and said "Finn, you always know how to destroy…" his face turned to fear as he looked behind Finn.

"Doctor?" Clara asked as she turned to see what he was looking at.

There were a dozen figures in dark red robes surrounding them. Finn gasped as she turned to look at them. "No," she whimpered.

"Doctor," Clara asked him, shaken by the cloaked figures, "Who are they?"

"Judgment," he said grimly. Then the figures brought out their hands from their cloaks. They were pale white.

The trio moved closer together, never taking their eyes off the figures.

Then they spoke in unison, "You have been summoned to the Court of Ascetir to await trial for your crimes. You will be Judged. Any attempt to escape will be noted as your confession of guilt and you will be executed. Do you understand this?" Large circles of colorful light grew and crackled in their hands.

The trio looked at each other, then the Doctor said "Geronimo," and with that, their world went black.

* * *

Clara groaned softly as she tried to move. She blinked open her eyes only to be met by darkness. She heard the slight sound of water dripping onto a metal surface. She rolled onto her side and gingerly push herself up.

All she could remember was a flash of light and a burning sensation and then nothing. She cautiously put her hand to her head. It was throbbing, which caused her to groan again. Then it hit her.

"Doctor? Finn? Are you here?" she asked the darkness her voice shaking.

There was a responding groan.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" Finn winced, "God, I feel like I've been hit by a truck… then thrown into a pool with electric eels. What is that taste in my mouth?" Clara heard her retch. "Ugh, what is that? Iron? Mixed with haggis? Did someone try to make me eat haggis? If they did, I am going to put the fear of God in them. They just made me very cross,"

Clara chuckled. Leave it to Finn to make a joke in the middle of… whatever this is.

"Did I say 'very cross'? No, I changed my mind. They just bloody pissed me off. Whoever did this, they're in trouble. You better look out!" Finn shouted into the darkness.

"Finn…" Clara tried to say but was cut off.

"Speaking off look out, where the bloody hell are we?" Finn's voice rang out somewhere in the dark.

"I don't know all I can remember is those robed figures and their warning. What was it again?" she asked Finn, who was shuffling around the room.

Finn stopped feeling the walls, and shuddered. She had heard of the Monks of Ascetir. They were a bedtime story back on Gallifrey, to stop little kids from wandering out of their beds. "They are Judgment, a part of the Court of Ascetir. One of us is guilty of severe crimes and they have brought us here to deliver judgment and sentencing. I dread to think who it is,"

"I think we already know," Clara spoke softly.

"Hmm?" Then the realization dawned on her. There was one part of their trio missing.

"The Doctor," they said grimly.

* * *

The Doctor was unhappy. He had planned a nice little outing with two of his friends to one of the greatest wonders on Earth, only to be interrupted by the Monks of Ascetir.

They were not Headless Monks, but they were just as dangerous. The Court of Ascetir was worse than the Judoon or the Teselecta.

He was currently in cuffs being escorted to the Council. He prayed that Clara and Finn were somewhere safe. He knew of the Court and when someone was Judged. They believed themselves to be above the Shadow Proclamation and governed the way they seemed fit.

Moreover, that made them extremely dangerous.

The guards escorting him opened a pair of double doors to reveal a large circular room. It reminded him of the Daleks Court; back when he was traveling with the Ponds. The same day he met the Dalek version of Clara, Oswin.

Only there were not thousands of Daleks surrounding him. There were only about 20 people sitting in the stands, all talking each other. They were also dawned in the same robes as the Monks, but there hoods were lowered, so he could see their faces.

He was brought to his knees a good distance from the stands by the guards and turned to face them. His hair was getting into his eyes and he impatiently blew it away.

"Hello there," he told them, smiling jauntily.

"Hmm," the main speaker gazed upon him with a sneer. She stood at the front of the others, who were talking quietly among themselves, sneaking glances at him.

"The others?" she asked the guard to the Doctor's right.

"On their way, you majesty," he grunted. _Your majesty? _The Doctor thought to himself. _Hmm, this is going to be interesting_.

"So, why am I here? Oh, let me guess, you have a prison planet that needs investigating?" he dipped in sarcasm.

The "Queen" scoffed at him. She was once beautiful. Her shoulder-length brown hair was turning gray, her skin was wrinkling slowly and she had a long scar running from her left cheekbone to her cleft chin. Her amber eyes flashed angrily as she chuckled darkly, sending a tremor of fear up the Doctor's spine.

"Clueless as ever, Doctor. You have been brought before the Court of Ascetir to face the crimes you have committed against the universe," Now it was the Doctor's turn to scoff.

"You're joking. I have saved this world and others like it a thousand times over. As I said you must be joking," He couldn't help but chuckle in the Queen of Ascetir's face.

Her eyes flashed again and her mouth tightened at his laughter. "You dare to laugh at the Queen?" She was growing impatient with this madman, and then a clang rang throughout the courthouse.

Next, you could hear a female voice shouting, "Get your slimy hands of me, you bastard. I demand you to let me go at once. You have no right to keep me here, according to Clause 3, subsection B of the Shadow Proclamation…" Then there was a grunt and muffled yelling.

The courtroom door was forced open, revealing Clara struggling against another large guard and Finn flipped over the shoulder of another, gagged and squirming.

Clara was forced to kneel next to the Doctor, when she spoke to him "Where do they get these men? They're huge. You need to get some,"

Finn, on the other hand, was squirming, the gag muffling her enraged cries, and still on the guard's shoulder.

"Finn, you alright?" The Doctor looked up at her. She stared around the guard's arm, her eyes hardened and throwing daggers. "Emm gnna kmm hm" she yelled, still gagged.

"I'm going to take that as 'Alright'," he smiled goofily as Finn groaned and rolled her eyes. He, then, turned his attention to the Queen. "Why are they here?"

"To witness your demise, of course," she smiled wickedly. "Read the charges,"

A short wiry man stood and read them out, "The Doctor is charged with the following crimes: Murder of multiple humans in the fire he set at so-called Moon Industries, the release of the criminal known as Jack the Ripper, murder of six young women and causing the lost of hundreds of human lives in the sinking of the Titanic. Do you understand these charges?"

The Doctor couldn't believe it. Someone had to have been following them. He could take blame for the Gamestation murders but the rest were not his own. They were Finn's and by noise of the grunts she was making she understood it too. He couldn't let her die again. He would accept them as his own. He whispered "Yes,"

Finn tried to lash out, but the guard's grip was too strong. He accepted her crimes as his own, and she was never going to forgive him if they lived through this.

"Do you understand the penalty?" The wiry man spoke again.

"Yes,"

"Then we have no choice but to sentence you to death. Bring out the Vortex,"

_Vortex? What is that? Why not chop my head off? It's actually, probably simpler._ He thought to himself.

"Doctor, don't do this," Clara whispered urgently to him as some guards wheeled a strange, large, metal device.

"I'm sorry," He whispered giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, not meeting her eyes.

The guard hoisted Clara to her feet and dragged her away. She screamed out "Noooooo! Doctor!" and struggled against the guard, who was twice her size.

Finn squirmed and yelled as loud as she could muster with the gag, but she too was carried away from him.

The guards hoisted him to his feet and the circle flared to life. It spiraled out clockwise, pulsing streams of color.

The Doctor realized what it was. The Court of Ascetir had somehow managed to create a device to open the Time Vortex. He was going to be pushed in and be torn apart by the Time Winds. Worse, be lost to time and space. No one would ever find him.

The Court smiled evilly as the Doctor struggled against the guards and his restraints, as he was being pushed towards the light and his doom.

Another grunt from Finn, then a scream, "STOP!" Somehow, she managed to remove the gag.

"Finn, no!" The Doctor and Clara yelled as she dropped to the floor and faced the Court.

She grabbed the Queen's robe and brought her to her face "I invoke Article 13! I invoke it! I volunteer!" Strong hands wrapped around her and yanked her to the floor.

The Queen massaged her throat and glared at Finn. "You dare invoke that dreaded clause. You would take his place?" She gestured to the Doctor.

Finn struggled to lift her neck, because there were two guards, both of them had her hands behind her back and on her knees. "Yes," she hissed.

"Why?" demanded the Queen.

Finn took a breath and craned her neck to look at the aging Queen. "He shouldn't have to die for crimes he did not commit,"

"You are saying you committed them, correct?"

"Wholeheartedly, The Doctor thought he should take my place. I will not have to guilt of his death on my shoulders. I'd sooner die," Finn glared at the Queen.

The Queen sighed, frustrated. She couldn't ignore the child's invocation. Or her confession. She hated to say it but…

"Your wish has been granted then," she whispered to Finn, "Move him next to the woman. Someone has volunteered in his place," she yelled at the guards gripping the Doctor.

Finn was yanked from the floor and dragged to the spot the Doctor was as he was walked over to Clara,

"Finn, please don't. I'm begging you; I've lived my life whereas you are beginning yours. Let me die instead. Please, Serafinn," He implored her.

Finn stared at the Vortex. She had seen it before on Gallifrey when she was first entering the Academy, then gazed back to the Doctor and Clara.

He was shaking and trembling. Clara was silently crying and begging with her eyes.

"You'll find me," she spoke softly to them.

"You will be lost to space and time. You could end up anywhere. I will never be able to find you. More than likely the Time Winds will tear you apart. You won't survive," He was begging her not to go.

She chuckled and gave him a watery smile, "Haven't you realized, Doctor? I always come back," She turned away from him and back to the Vortex.

How could something so beautiful, be so deadly? The colors of Time blending together were majestic.

She whispered her last words, more for her own ears than others, "Geronimo,"

And she fell into Time.

**Tell me what you think, please. I love reviews and comments. Like I said, I will be taking a short hiatus to catch up on some things. I will be back soon, so don't worry. But stay tuned for Chapter 13: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. **


	14. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the

**A Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious fanfic**

**Sorry for the delay in update, it was meant to be two weeks but it turned into two months and I'm sorry for that. Honestly I got distracted with family coming into town, going out-of-town, for a while I was obsessed with Merlin and Merlin Fanfiction and finally school started on Wednesday and I have meant to get back ever since. **

**But before I get into the story, let me answer a review.**

**Dear Guest, sorry but Finn's not an assassin. She just happens to have a severe self-sacrificing complex.**

**Well, without further ado… **

**Chapter 13: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum**

_Rome, 87 BC. _

"Thanks for helping me carry these baskets, Milo," a young girl said to her male companion.

She looked about 15 with long auburn hair fashioned into a braid and was wearing a peach toga with golden thread running around her waist and matching gold bracelets.

Her companion looked a year or two older, had white-blond hair and was wearing a navy toga.

He nervously smiled at her and said, "It's my pleasure Helena. Can't have a woman of your standards lugging…uh…remind me, what am I carrying?"

Helena giggled and readjusted her grip on her basket before saying, "It's the Sisters new cloth, they're preparing for the festival and are making cloaks for all the sisters," she gestured to the red silk.

"I guess you'll be wearing one then," Milo slightly saddened by these words, but didn't show it.

"Oh, gods no," Helena giggled, "I'm not a Sister, merely a novice. I won't be joining the Sisters for years. And…when the time comes… there's a chance I won't join…" She bit her lip and glanced over at him.

His face scrunched up in confusion, "Why not? You'd make a great Sister," He didn't want her to be a Sister, but to be selected as a novice meant she was being looked at for possible Sisterhood, and it was a great honor with a great future. One she wouldn't get with him.

"Yes, but it means I would never be allowed to marry or even have relations with a man. The Sisters must stay pure for the Gods… and… I don't know… if a boy strikes my fancy I might… give it all up…for the sake of being… with him," She bit her lip a bit harder and silently prayed to Juno and Venus that Milo wasn't oblivious to her attempt to flirt.

His face reverted to normal and into realization, "You mean…"

They stopped on path they were walking to the Sister's temple and faced each other.

Helena's smile lit up her face as she breathed, "Yes,"

The task forgotten, the teens drew closer and…

BOOM!

A large crack echoed throughout the sky and town.

It was early evening and the sun was setting. All of the sudden, clouds filled the sky, drowning the sun.

The wind howled and the teens held onto each other as the wind whipped around them.

Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder roared over Rome. Another crack and an explosion of light burst from the clouds.

Helena looked up from her place against Milo's shoulder and saw a beam of light shooting towards them.

She quickly grabbed his hand and yelled at him to run. They abandoned the baskets and ran until they heard a crash and banging of stones behind them.

They stopped running and looked at the scene before them.

Some object fell from the heavens and embedded itself in the road. Dirt and stones were thrown back in a semi-circle, cradling the object.

Milo held onto Helena's hand as they crept closer. They each took a deep breath and peered into the crater as the smoke cleared.

Helena gasped and drew closer to Milo. "Is that what I think it is?"

He nodded gravely and gazed at a pale porcelain hand wrapped in some strange blue cloak.

* * *

A small smile on her lips, her eyes glistening with tears as she said to him _"Haven't you realized Doctor? I always come back,"_

She turned from him, towards certain death. Her back straight, head held high and his hearts broke as he heard her last words, "Geronimo," Then she was gone. Sucked into the Time Vortex. Lost to him, to Clara, to the universe. His knees couldn't hold him anymore and he fell to them, his gaze on the floor.

She was wrong. Finn was wrong.

She wouldn't come back. Not this time. He couldn't save her. No one could.

Serafinn was dead and he felt empty.

Gentle hands were placed on his shoulders and soft voice whispered in his ear.

But he couldn't hear her, her sweet words of comfort. He didn't deserve it, anything she offered him.

He didn't deserve anything. This was the universe's cruel way of telling him that.

* * *

Clara couldn't believe it. Finn was gone.

The image of Finn's last smile, her eyes full of tears but none falling and her last words.

_"Haven't you realized Doctor? I always come back," _

Clara knew how the Vortex worked. It was a thing of beauty, but there was nothing deadlier.

Finn would never come back.

She saw the Doctor fall to his knees, head bowed. She could imagine what was going through his mind.

They started off shaky but grew close in the time Finn had come into their lives.

It seemed too cruel. The Doctor was a kind man, he didn't deserve this, no one did.

Still shaky with tears, she walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She bent over and whispered words of comfort and kindness in his ear. He gave her no acknowledge.

She straightened and glared at the Queen. How someone could kill a person - a young girl - like that was beyond Clara. The Queen jerked her chin at Clara and the Doctor, and soon guards flanked them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Before she knew it, they were back at the TARDIS. The Doctor was tossed in front of the doors.

He had refused to speak or move so the guards had dragged him. Clara was worried; she had never seen the Doctor like this. Usually she was begging him to shut up. Now she was begging for a single sound.

She removed the chain around her neck where she kept a copy of the TARDIS key the Doctor gave her. She pushed it into the lock and opened the door quickly. She, then, grabbed the Doctor's arm and dragged him into the TARDIS. She then slammed the door in the guards' faces.

She slid her arms under the Doctor's shoulders and heaved him over to the console. She stuffed him in a chair and proceeded to launch them into the Time Vortex.

The TARDIS' lights dimmed and brightened as if trying to say something. She then hummed and made more mechanical noises. Clara sighed and looked over at the Doctor.

His head was on his chest, hands in his lap and he was staring at the floor.

The TARDIS whined again. Clara leaned back against the console and bit her thumbnail. She had no idea what to do. The Doctor was broken and she couldn't fix him.

* * *

Helena was pacing outside the healer's chambers. Anise and Penelope were in there working on the girl she and Milo found.

When the smoke had fully cleared she saw the girl. Pale porcelain skin with midnight hair and strange blue streaks in it. The girl wore strange clothes too: a dark blue cape over some sort of small black corset and white shift. She had a strange skirt; it wrapped around her legs, was sewn tight against her thighs and was made from material Helena had never seen. She also wore lace bracelets on her knees, which were tucked in her boots.

Helena had never seen such fashion statements before. Could the girl be from the North? Celtic, maybe? She was unconscious when they brought her in and hadn't woken up yet.

But if she was Celtic then why did she come from the sky? Helena could only come to one conclusion.

The girl her and Milo rescued was in truth… a goddess.

* * *

Finn's head hurt. No it was on fire.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted the Doctor. And Clara. She wanted the TARDIS.

She just wanted the pain to stop.

But she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything.

She was trapped.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see, hear, smell or touch.

Where was she? She was in the Vortex.

All she could remember was hurtling towards the ground.

Then there was nothing.

Was she dead?

No, if she was dead there wouldn't be pain.

She, then, heard something.

It sounded like voices.

She couldn't understand them. They weren't speaking English.

Then it hit her. She fell through the Time Vortex. She was separated from the TARDIS.

No TARDIS, no language matrix.

_Great, _she thought sarcastically to herself, _this day just gets better and better. _

**Hey, tell me what you thought. I was going to make it longer but I haven't uploaded in a while, so I didn't want to keep you waiting. Anyway, school's started so I won't have a ton of time, but I'll try my best to upload at least once a week. So, please review or shoot me some feedback or any ideas you have about this story. **

**Love, Rule27NeverKnowinglyBeSerious**


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry but I'm really into another story right now and I'm getting writer's block when I think of this story. So I'm going on another hiatus. Don't hate me. I'll be back before Matt regenerates.


End file.
